A Thugs Life
by souleaterbestanimeEVER
Summary: Maka, Black Star , Kidd, Liz, Patty and the rest of the gang are thugs what happens when this certain gang meet the new kid that Maka stars thinking is attractive what would happen to the world of thugs and how do the conquer all with their friends and who will start to pair on their adventure what would happen (okay this is the best I can do at summaries story is better trust me)
1. Chapter 1

**hello people of the internet this is my first story so I'm excited if you do have a negative comment i don't care if you say it and if you don't like it don't read alright read. **

It was a normal day in death City Nevada there was a nice breeze, Maka Albarn once again ran out of her house laughing as her drunk father screamed at her for getting back home around midnight "_I don't care if he doesn't listen neither will I" _Maka said to herself, Her mother Kami wasn't around because last month both girls found out about Spirit's cheating ways. Let's say her mother handled it no where near lightly from her eyes both her parents forgot she as even their was upset because when she started to throw things at her, he tried to protect the slut he was in bed with. Maka jumped over the fence to meet her best friend "Sup Black Star,"Black Star turned around "Sup Maka," they high fived Maka sat down on a junk couch "pass me a beer would ya?" Kidd threw a beer to Maka "did your dad catch you last night?" Kidd asked "hell ya he almost murdered my ass right then and there and he was drunk." Maka said a little angry "Any ways where's Liz and Patty?" Maka asked "what else do they're doing?" Kidd asked "robbing" Maka answered Kidd nodded his head. Maka was part of a group who love robbing people and sometimes killing but they mostly took advantage to them. "what bout Tsubaki?" Maka was almost done with her beer "Date with a rich dude." Black Star sneered handing Maka another beer "ooo I think someone is jealous," Maka teased "Shut up and I'm not jealous she's going to rob him anyways." Black Star answered "Hey Maka we have school tomorrow don't we?" Black Star asked "Shit I forgot about the project I"ll see you guys later Tell Liz and Patty I'll see them at home!" Kidd said running towards his home, "I heard their is going to be a new kid," Maka raised a brow "and why do I care?" Maka asked "I heard he's a thug." black Star said plainly "Should we check him out because how many people are in the group?" Maka asked "there's you, me, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd, Brad, Chrona, and your crazy ex Asura so about 9." Maka groaned when he said Asura "I think he still doesn't like Brad," Black Star said "why?" Maka answered "Because you and Brad are dating and let's face it he's starting to stalk you." Black Star started to laugh "Tell he about it where ever I go I always some how running into Asura by quiescence, Man he's creepy." Maka said in a disgusted voice "So are we going to check out the new kid?" Black Star asked excited "What's his name?" Maka asked "ooo right his name is Soul 'Eater' Evans and he doesn't live far." Black Star answered. "alright let's get ready." Maka and Black Star started to get up "Get Ready for what?" they looked back to see Liz and Patty "new kid words on the street say he's a thug so we are going to check it out." Maka answered "Where's Kidd and Tsubaki?" Patty asked "Kidd has to finish a project that's due tomorrow and Tsubaki is on a rich date who's money will be ours soon." Black Star answered "alright good luck Patty and I will wait for Tsubaki." Liz stated "aight." Black Star answered soon the two teens started to run "How old is Soul?" Maka answered "He's my age so a year older than you but we are all in the same grade." Black Star answered in the group of thugs Maka was the baby then it was Patty then Brad so on and so on. They finally reached where this Soul lived a guy came out he had a leather jacket on blue jeans an orange shirt and a head band. Maka noticed his white hair and his red eyes "Is that him?" Maka asked "yup." Black Star answered "wow he's not bad looking." Maka stated Black Star chuckled "Maka remember you have a boyfriend." Black Star said funny "Doesn't mean I can't flirt or have fun." Maka answered "look he's on the move!" Black Star shouted quietly. Next they started to follow Soul who went into an alleyway and leaned against the wall next to a metal door "Why is he at a strip club?" Maka asked "I don't know but to me he seems like he know how to have fun." Black Star said happily Maka rolled his eyes "_Any moment now," _Soul said to himself soon Maka and Black Star saw a guy with some what of hair that looked spiky he had on a nose strip and just creeped Maka out "Hey Giriko,"Soul said Giriko snapped his head " SOUL w-What are you doing here?!" he asked surprise Maka and Black Star this was getting interesting so they moved up closer to see Soul slam Giriko against the wall "Did you forget you owe me money that I lend you last month?" Soul asked "I-I d-Don't h-have it I swear!" he yelled Soul smirked "Then why you at a strip club?" soul asked "I had to meet someone!" he blurted "So if I check your wallet you won't have any money at all?" soul asked already knowing the answer "I don't so you don't need to check my wallet I'm clean!" he screamed then Maka decided to jump in "Do you mind if I checked?" Soul turned his head and Giriko smirked "Help me he's trying to murder me!" Giriko smirked "_fuck_" Soul thought to himself "Okay and?" Maka said walking up to them both "Black Star!" Maka called soon the blue head ninja appeared "yes?" he asked "check him" Maka stated Black Star smirked soon Black Star found some thing Soul was confused but still pinned Giriko who looked worried "Maka," Black Star said lightly "what did he have?" Black Star tossed her a wallet and a gun "were you planning on killing me?" Soul asked Giriko "No money my ass." Maka stated "Fuck!" Giriko shouted "why were you lying Giriko that's not cool, Blondie how much does he have?" Maka smirked "over 10 grand." Maka answered "Giriko?" Soul said darkly Giriko swallowed nervously "bye?" he said Maka threw the gun to soul who hurried and shot Giriko "Nice shot." Black Stat commented "bastard owed me 3 grand," Soul said upset "thanks so what are you guys?" Soul asked " you can say we are just like you.' Maka answered "So you aren't going to rat on me?" Soul asked "Hell no dude that was too much fun!" Black Star screamed as Maka giggled "Wait what time is it?!" Maka asked worriedly "almost 11," Soul answered "Shit if I'm late he's going to murder my ass." Maka said "who?" Soul asked "her dad," Black Star answered "so you names are Maka and Black Star cool so when do I see you guys around again?" Soul asked "oh you'll see us again very soon see ya Soul," Maka said soon running off "see ya dude try to to get caught!" Black Star said running off after Maka. "Who the hell did I just meet?" Soul said to himself but soon started to head home, "Black Star hurry if I'm any more late he's going to beat my ass and I know he's drunk and trying to get laid!" Maka screamed "What's the hurry?" Maka ran into someone she looked up "BRAD!" she screamed wrapping her arms around him he chuckled and hugged her back then kissed her on the forehead "Maka stop worrying bout your dad." Maka narrowed her eye brows "you said that yesterday night and he almost beated my ass because you wanted to jerk!" Maka shouted "Whoa Maka you gave him a hand job!" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs "NO I-I mean like okay we are going out but god no I'm not like that and you of all people know that!" Maka sneered "I wouldn't mind if she-" Brad was cut off by Black Star "I swear you make Maka do any of that shit I'll murder you myself!" Maka had to hold back Black Star "Dude you're not her dad so take a chill pill." Black Star never really liked Brad and Brad liked messing with Black Star, "Star thanks for walking me home but we both need sleep for tomorrow remember," Maka didn't want to tell Brad about Soul just yet she was getting tired of dating Brad and frankly something about Soul she liked, Black Star smirked and remembered her comment the first time they saw him, "aight Brad I'm still going to kick your ass and you hurt Maka-" Black Star couldn't finish "MAKA AGNUS ALBARN GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN HERE NOW IT'S FUCKING 3:00 A.M.!" Spirit screamed "I never knew your middle name was Agnus that's funny!" Brad said cracking up until Black Star punched him in the stomach "dude shut up you're terrible, Maka goodnight and MORNING !" Black Star screamed "UGH YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE YOU KNOW I HAVE A HEAD ACH!" Spirit yelled clearly upset. Black Star left "Bye Black Star see you tomorrow at school." Maka waved and went in her house. Tsubaki finally got back from her date and on her way she saw Black Star and from the direction he was coming from he probably dropped off Maka and from his expression he had a fight with Brad, again, Tsubaki sighed but liked the fact that Black Star is like Maka's older brother because she never really had people to talk to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty been on the streets since they were about 6 years old around 8 yeas old the three girls met now most of them were around 15 years old Maka was the baby she was turning 15 soon but she's been on the streets for 10 years from the first time she met Black Star, "Black Star!" Tsubaki called out Black Star looked her way his expression lighten :Liz and Patty told me you and Maka went to spy on this new kid that we'll see tomorrow," Tsubaki said with a smile on her face "I wish she'd just break up with that jackass," Black Star mutter "By Jackass do you mean Brad?" Tsubaki asked Black Star nodded lightly "Black Star be patient she'll realize he's not for her but how did the spying go how does this guy look like?" Tsubaki asked Black Star smirked "Maka thinks he's attractive, and he killed a dud but gave us some cash because well I don't even know why but we got money what bout you?" Tsubaki grinned "Grabbed all that suckers cash while he thought he was going to have the time of his life in the bathroom." Tsubaki giggled "How attractive is this guy?" Tsubaki knew what Black Star would do "You're I don't even know what to say anymore." Black Star started walking "Oh come on Black Star you know I was joking but we have to prepare for tomorrow to meet the new kid," Tsubaki smiled "I'll walk you home," with that the two started to walk talking together happily as ever.

**A.N. is it good bad I know I know I put some TsuStar in at the end but the good thing was it was around 2,003 words but next chapter you'll see Soul at the new school and ooo is it too short should I add more things I'm nervous I might do another chapter just because I'm bored alright that's what I'll do and at 1:00 A.M. is SOUL EATER I'm definitely staying up for that see you next chapter and Review plz :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. alright Chapter 2 and right now my brother is annoying me while I'm trying to write anyways I'm going to try and make this one longer alright plz review that will help a ton aright time for the story heheheheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehehehe**

Maka jumped out of bed "Today is the day we will officially meet Soul." "_Ooo he's sooo cute I bet he looks better shirtless WAIT! Why am I thinking of Soul and Why am I thinking of him Shirtless what's wrong with me? Oh well but he does have nice tan skin it fits him well, Should I have my hair down NO I can't Brad knows when my hair is down I plan on flirting but I'm not that really into him I mean he was there for me when I wanted to brake it off with Asura man, that dude still creeps me out, but I been dating Brad for almost a year_" Maka thought to herself "GOD! WHY ARE RELATIONSHIPS SO HARD!?" Maka screamed then feel onto her bed "ugh I have to get ready I'll have my hair down I'll saw I was too lazy to put it up, yeah that sounds like me." Maka threw on a loose shirt that showed somewhat of her stomach and had on skinny jeans and converse she love converse put on some medium size hoop earrings "_I wonder how Soul acts on a normal bases." _She didn't let it consume her thoughts "Maybe I'll put on some lip gloss, Wait I should put some extra clothes in the bag for thug time that would be smart." Maka said to herself stuffed a similar shirt in and some loose pants that let it go low basically she had everything she needed she got her IPod and IPhone started listening to music "oo I like this song," Maka said to herself before singing along it was Black Veil Brides "Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die this is a rebel love song," Maka sung to herself she loved the music video she wanted a guy to protect her through anything and they run away together even though she wasn't a fan of mushy stuff she had her girl moments, she was listening to Pierce the Veil when all of a sudden she felt two things jam into her side and she squirmed and fell on the floor she looked up to see who the fuck would do that "WHAT THE FUCK BRAD THAT HURT YOU ASS!" Maka screamed piss as fuck "Why are you all dolled up Barbie?" he asked suspiciously "Maybe I would have told you if you didn't do that ass," Maka said walking away "Come on babe I just tasered you." He tried to wrap his arms around Maka she refused "Come on why are you acting like a bitch maybe you don't deserve this!" Maka had no idea what he meant until he took her IPhone and slammed it on the concrete it broke into pieces "WHAT THE FUCK BRAD THAT WAS NEW YOU FUCKER!" Maka screamed "Oi, Maka what's up?" Black Star asked but glared at Brad "THIS FUCKER DECIDED TO BRAKE MY IPHONE!" Black Star's eyes went wide "What did I say and why would you brake her phone I literally got her yesterday?!" Black Star was mad and so was Maka "Then asked her why she got all dolled up I'm not stupid she does this to have someone she likes look at her!" Black Star smirked "Then maybe she's over you so dud if I was Maka I'll break up with your ass an-"Black Star didn't finish "Black Star who are you trying to beat up?" Maka, Black Star and Brad looked over to the voice. It belonged to Soul "This fucker decided to smash Maka's IPhone that I literally got her yesterday!" Black Star screamed "that's not cool and dude rookie mistake," Soul pulled up his sleeves "MAKA YOU CAN'T LET THEM HURT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" that made Soul surprised "E-excuse me Maka you never said you had a boyfriend," Maka sighed "He's not my boyfriend," Black Star started laughing "She just dumped your ass!" Soul started to laugh at him "B-B-but Maka can we talk about this please?!" Maka shook her head "Come on guys we can't be late professor Stein will dissect us." they instantly stopped laughing "Oh Maka I forgot to saw nice outfit." He winked at her she blushed and ran forward"Maka are you forgetting we go to the same school!" Soul yelled Maka mentally cursed to herself "BUT NOT SAME CLASSES!" she yelled back "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Soul laughed after she didn't yell back "So what's the story with you and Maka?" Soul asked Black Star "Maka and I are best friends from the time she was a baby to the time she was 10 **(A.N. Sorry I made a mistake in the first chapter Maka started to be in the streets when she was 10 NOT 5 okay) **she never had a friend she was always lonely she never talked to anybody so people teased her I helped her when she was about to get beat up and that's when I introduced her to the life on the streets after that we became close she's like my little sister because we both are only childs and I protect Maka and well our gang is like family but after today Asura and Brad will become weird." Black Star said "who's Asura?" Soul asked "Maka dared Asura but then he started to creep her out so I told her to break up with him she did and how he is a nut case that stalks he so I stay close and I don't know about Brad yet but I keep a close eye on Maka," Black Star said in a serious tone, "So what is this gang about and how do I join," Soul smirked "Well you already know # of us and heard of the fourth one but there are about 5 more there is Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Chrona and you are already in because the night you met Maka and I we were spying on you Maka was the one who thought of it because we were short on members and we heard you were pretty good," Black Star answered "I knew something felt off that night I couldn't put my finger on it though," Soul said happily "You'll meet everyone around lunch we go on the roof for lunch so you won't be the dumb ass looking for us," Black Star smirked "COME ON SLOW POKES MY FEET ARE HURTING!" Maka complained "Want a ride?" Black Star asked Maka happily nodded ran back over to them and jumped on Black Star's back "ooo can I have a ride?" Soul said jokingly "Fuck no I only carry Maka because she doesn't weigh like anything," Black Star said and started to walk, they finally made it and right away they came face to face with Brad who was trying to take Maka away, So Soul ended up having to put an arm around her to make sure she was there and let me say Soul noticed people looked frighten of certain people, one was a kid with 3 white strips on half of his head another were a set of two girls they looked similar the smaller one scared him the most the older one looked somewhat like a prostitute next surprised him was a girl with a high pony tail she looked sweet and innocent why would people be scared of her? Then there was this one with spikey lavender hair he wore a black loose shirt jeans with a chain he looked cool (**A.N. I changed how Chrona looks a bit I feel sad when he is scared of everything don't worry looks can be deceiving though)** then there was Brad and another dude he had a sketch of an eye on his forehead it creeped Soul out because he was glaring at him then the last were Maka, Black Star and him. They all made it too class Soul sat next to Maka and put his feet on the desk "Maka why were people staring at certain people?" Soul asked "Because those certain people are part of the gang I'm in," Soul was shocked "wow," was all he can say then class started it was so boring then finally lunch and man Soul was starving then Soul looked to see Maka with an annoyed face and speed walking away from something or someone Soul looked to see what Maka was speed walking away from it was Brad and man now he thought this was annoying he hurried to Maka's side he surprised her and glared at Brad who went off in another direction. "Thanks Soul I thought he wouldn't leave me alone," Maka smiled they got their lunch then started to go to the roof, "Maka?" Soul and Maka stopped on the stair case "what is it Soul?" Maka asked "um your pants they're coming down and I can see what your wearing," Soul finished looking away and chuckling silently as Maka's face became red as she realized what she put on she was not proud of herself today not at all, they made it to the roof Soul saw everyone that were being stared at they were the GANG, "Everyone this is Soul, Soul this is Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Asura, and you know Black Star and Brad so no need." Maka said smiling and pointed at everyone once she said their names "So who's the leader?" Soul asked "I am," Soul looked to the person who he believed her name was Liz? "Cool so how does your gang work?" Soul asked "Usually when we do something like murder or steal we have a partner to watch our back so Kidd and I are partners, Patty and Chrona are partners, Tsubaki and Black star are partners and now Brad and Asura are partners while you and Maka are now partners and that reminds me BRAD YOU LITTLE FUCKER YOU OWE MAKA A BRAND NEW IPHONE YOU LITTLE BITCH BROKE HER'S THAT BLACK STAR BOUGHT!" now Soul knows why she was in charge she's fucking scary! Maka was lost in thought and it was about a certain Albino boy _" Hey Maka nice outfit," _those words made her feel warm inside but she liked it when he said her name it calmed her down for some reason that will remain unknown until she figures it out, but DAMN IT! One thought kept on replaying in her head "_I wonder what Soul looks like without a shirt does he have nice toned ab-"_Maka was interrupted all her friends faces were in her's "W-what?" Liz sighed "we kept on calling you but you didn't respond then you started to get red all of a sudden," Liz answered Maka got a little redder "What were you thinking about?" Soul asked aka wanted to say _you _soo bad but didn't she couldn't "Doesn't matter let's eat I'm starving," Maka said as she began to eat on her lunch. Soul just watched her but hurried and looked away before anyone saw but failed because Black Star say and smirked _"I swear if Soul and Maka ever date I'm giving him the one on one conversation," _Black Star smirked at his own comment "Black Star are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly Black Star smiled "I was thinking that's all" Tsubaki sighed in relief "So what is the plan today?" Maka asked "Well there is a guy name Al Capon and he's got some major cash but he does have a lot of security so here's what we'll do I heard he's got a soft side for blondes," Liz smirked and soon everyone was looking at Maka "Dear God what are you making me do?" Maka said shaking "I also heard he needs two new maids." Liz smirked "so one maid will be Maka and the other ummmmmmm Tsubaki," Liz smiled at her choice "alright Soul and Black Star make sure you get black for everyone except Maka and Tsubaki Patty and I will take them shopping, Kidd and Chrona I want you to think of a plan and explain to us later Asura and Brad you two are on weapon duty and I swear you do anything to the weapons to make them not work and your asses are being murdered!" Liz growled soon everyone was doing what they were supposed to do "How do you think Maka and Tsubaki look like in maids' costumes?" at that point both thought and started to drool 'I wanna see now but shit why Al Capon but thank god because I doubt they will ever go into a maids costume ever again." Both boys agreed and finished their assignment , Kidd and Chrona were almost done with theirs just a little tweak here and there Brad and Asura finish but Brad jinxed the weapons but not his he even jinxed Asura's gun _"HA that bitch thinks she can ditch me for Soul she's horribly wrong."_ Brad smirked to himself soon everyone was waiting for Tsubaki and Maka to come back in maids' outfits even though it's been a day Black Star and Soul were tight and couldn't keep still not even for a milla second. Soon the two came out the outfit had a lot of ruffles they looked the same except Maka's was like a lime green almost like her eyes and Tsubaki's was yellow (**A.N. if you want to know how they look like if you ever seen Hidan No Aria there like that just not pink or google it you'll see what I mean)** "You guys look beautiful," Kidd commented Soul couldn't stop looking at Maka's blushing face Black Star was literally drooling over Tsubaki they looked dumb strucked "Kidd plan," Lia instructed Kidd did as told Liz made some tweaks but now they were ready they had to wait "_Hopefully Al Capone except us Hopefully they will keep a close eye I'm soo worried,"_ Maka said to herself soon She and Tsubaki were right in front of Al Capon's and the doors opened widely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. okay chapter 3 I'm going to try and upload mostly on the weekends and work quickly on weekdays because I know for one thing I'm really busy like for me school doesn't end til' 3 but I'm in cheerleading and so when we practice its over at 5:30 but anyways I'm going to do my best was the last chapter long enough? Anyways enjoy and REVIEW plz! And shout outs to 1rocker-chic and SnowTamashi Ai thank you solo much **

There they stood Tsubaki and Maka the rest were waiting for the plan to take action, "_My dad is going to murder my ass if he ever sees me wearing this or being a maid,"_ Maka thought to herself, right now a guy was leading them to Al Capon. They had to wait out the doors for a bit so when the weird looking guy came back out he said "Alright he's going to interview ponytail over her then you Blondie so get because she remembered Liz always "said when on a mission NEVER reveal your name, they can track us down," so they all had code names but switched it up each week "Thanks Angelica good luck on your too," Maka was nervous Tsubaki went in with a smile, "State your name," A guy asked Tsubaki when she opened her mouth she almost revealed her real name but caught herself just in time "I'm Lisa Taya," Tsubaki answered "I see what are you good at?" Tsubaki thought for a moment "cooking and cleaning," She responded the whole time the group were watching carefully Black Star prayed that Al Capon didn't do anything to Tsubaki, so basically Black Star and Soul were nervous "Chrona, Black Star you guys sneak in on east side of the building I want you to go in and get Maka out of there NOW!" Liz ordered "Wait what bout Tsubaki what's happening?!" Black Star asked Brad was grinning that his plan was working,  
I have a bad feeling and I'm not sure we can bust Tsubaki out without being blown to bits," Liz explained "WAIT I remembered when we took them maid shopping we were able to hide a few weapons so if anything happens they can pull them out!" Liz said excitedly "Kidd Patty grab a weapon and follow me, Soul and Asura go in and help Tsubaki Brad come on your with me," Liz said in an demanding way they nodded _"Shit this could be a problem"_ Brad thought to himself, Black Star Chrona, Soul and Asura started to quietly make their way to Maka and Tsubaki, Once they finally got there they saw Maka was on the floor unconscious and Tsubaki was struggling to get out of a guy's hands "Oh so we have company shoot them down and take Blondie to my room I want to have a little fun with," Al Capon grinned while most of the boys were quiet angry Asura was too but his expression remained blank and calm like always, " I swear you touch and I fucking murder all of your asses!" Black Star screamed Soul started to dash ahead soon followed by Chrona and Asura, "Fuck My gun isn't working!" Chrona screamed clearly in panic "Neither is me," Asura said blankly "What the fuck Brad must have rigged them that bastard!" Black Star yelled Soul and Asura went after the guys who had Maka, Black Star and Chrona stayed to fight and help Tsubaki. "Come on Maka where you, DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Soul screamed the last 6 words until they came up on a big door "ready?" Soul asked, Asura nodded, when they opened the door both boys were raging when they saw a helpless Maka on a huge bed almost stripped and hovering over her was a Al Capon only in soul's shaped boxers, "WHAT THE FUCK MAN THAT'S NOT COOL TO RAPED SOMEONE EXSPEACIALLY IF THEY WERE UNCATIOUS!" Soul screamed stomping his foot "Quiet complaining grab Maka and the others get out of here I'll take care of Al Capon," Asura said Soul nodded carried Maka out of there bridal style she started to wake up a little bit when he was running back to Black Star, Chrona, and Tsubaki. "Soul?" Maka said groggily. Soul stopped to see Maka trying to open her eyes "Maka relax I got you we are getting the fuck out of here!" Soul somewhat screamed Maka giggled "At least steal some shit," Maka said before she drifted off Soul grabbed a bag and placed whatever he could in there, He got to the site where he last saw the three but they weren't there then Soul heard Liz's voice on the walkie talkie "Soul come on Soul where are you if you can hear Tsubaki, Chrona and Black Star are out safely You Asura and Maka need to get out of there we are blowing it up in 5 got it?" Soul hurried and pulled the device to his mouth "Liz Asura is fighting Al Capon I don't know hold long it will take and one more thing one certain idiot decided to JAM THE GOD DAMN GUNS!" Soul screamed but hurried and ran to an exit where he saw Liz beating up Brad screaming at him "SOUL HAS MAKA!" Patty screamed before running to them "What's in the bag?" Kidd asked "Before Maka passed out again she told me to grab some souvenirs," Soul said making sure Maka was still Ok, " Black Star go tell Maka's dad she's spending the night go with him Tsubaki," they nodded before heading off," Wait Asura is still in their!" Chrona said "Chrona we can't waste any more time we need it to be burnt down ," Liz said sincerely Chrona nodded "Patty burn it down!" Liz ordered Patty obeyed burned it down while laughing "Leave Brad here those fucking weapons cost a fortune." Liz sneered as Kidd, Patty, Chrona, Soul and somewhat Maka she is being carried by Soul went back to their head-quarters, "Soul you take care of Maka because I see how you are with her." Liz and Patty giggled Kidd and Chrona smirked "Hey, what's that supposed to mean LIZ Ugh never mind." Soul threw his head back then returned to its upright position then he started to walk with the other four, once they were finally back they saw Black Star and Tsubaki were already there, "Maka still is passed out?" Black Star asked because he knew Maka was never out this long after a battle _"She's pretending that little actress I'm impressed,_ " Black Star said to himself and smirked when he saw Maka smiled because she knew that Black Star is pretending, Soul laid her in the bed and put the covers over her, he was about to leave until Maka said something "Don't go," Soul looked at her and sighed he went right next to Maka and kneeled so he was face to face with her "How did they knock you unconscious?" Soul asked looking into Maka's eyes "I think it happened when the dragged Tsubaki out and I tried to help her I think on of then gave me a shot that took action right away." Maka said "I remember something's but most of it is a blur," Maka added on "well when Black Star, Chrona Asura and I came to get you too because Liz had a bad feeling you were unconscious while Tsubaki was struggling to get free, Al Capone told one of his guys to take you to his bedroom for some fun. And we chased Black Star and Chrona stayed to help Tsubaki, Asura and I went after you once we found his room both of us were not happy with the sight of a mostly naked Al Capone hovering over a barely conscious Maka , Asura told me to grab you and get out of there while he handled Capone I did um Liz said we had 5 minutes to get out of there before they burn it down, when they did Asura died with Capone and we left Brad because that bastard rigged the guns," Soul finish explaining "All that happen while I was out?" Maka asked Soul nodded "Maka I must save you my friend have some crazy ex's" Maka giggled "They weren't like that before until I dated them I don't know why they decided to change." Maka said depress "Don't worry Angel get some sleep we have another day ahead of us," Maka blushed at the nickname he gave her and hid under the covers "Soul?" Maka said he looked at her "Can you tell me a bed time story?" Soul looked confuse "Black Star always use to tell me but lately he hasn't had time to," Maka said sad Soul sighed "fine," Maka smiled and moved to one side of the bed and told Soul to sit he reluctantly did Maka cuddled up to him "Please don't tell me you cuddled up to Black Star?" Soul asked Maka got red and tried to hide under the covers, "You know it's easy to make you blush Angel," Soul said as Maka revealed her face and pouted "Am not!" She protested "Wanna bet?" Soul asked smirking "if I win you have to umm let's see you have to go on a date with me," Maka tried to hold down her blush but failed "Told you this will be easy," Maka turned away "If I will I would like 20 dollars cash," Maka smirked "Deal?" Soul asked Maka took his hand "Deal." Once they shook Soul didn't let go he stared into Maka's eyes "Um Soul you could let go now," Maka Commented "Your eyes are a beautiful green color, you have nice long legs, your hair is a rare pretty color and you skin is soft oo and I think your hot," Soul said it very fast but slowed down when he said about her skin and how he thinks of her, by the end her squeezed her hand and looked at a very bright as a tomato faced Maka "You owe me a date I believe," Maka was still speechless "Do you want to hear a story?" Maka nodded then snuggling up to Soul who still had her hand entwined with his "I don't know any stories," Soul said bluntly "Say something about oo how did you become a thug?" Maka asked "Okay story on how I became a thug," Soul smirked, Soul and Maka had no idea that everyone watched and listened the whole time "I knew it!" Liz quietly screamed Kidd was surprised Patty laughed silently Chrona was red so was Tsubaki Black Star watched closely because to him that was his little sister in bed with a dude but her noticed threw all the relationships she had she never held hands with anyone. "Guys look on the T.V." Tsubaki said nervously they all turned all eyes widen "Soul Maka out here now!" Liz screamed the two hurried and saw all their faces and that apparently the witness was a survivor named Brad and he said that their gang tried murdering him and next all their faces were one the T.V. screen "Shit that bastard we have to go now Brad knows everything about us move get your stuff meet by the ally hurry!" Liz screamed everyone started to run to their houses Maka hurried and changed into something she can run more easily in under her bed was a serious amount of cash she threw it all in the bag and some other items she ran outside to see Soul in a nice car "I know it's cool so get in we are in a hurry!" Soul said nervously Maka hopped into the passenger's seat and Soul started to drive soon he found out where Black Star and Kidd lived so he had to pick them up and headed to the ally where they were supposed to meet Maka scooted closer to Soul giving enough space to fit the 8 of them. "Nice thinking Sol!" Liz said happily Soul smirked not because of the complement because of how there was two extra people Maka was extremely close literally she almost has to sit on his lap but they didn't want the group to see how they act so when its only the two of them, Soul stopped at a hotel they were out of death city for a while and everyone was asleep except Soul and Maka "What do you think will happen next?" Maka asked as they pulled into the parking lot "I don't know but let's at least get some sleep wake everyone up," Maka did as told soon the 8 of them got their rooms and Soul just threw on sweat pants and went shirtless there was two beds but Maka crawled into Soul's bed with him "are you going to tell me about how you became a thug?" Maka asked as her's and Soul's legs tangled together and he pulled her close enough "Alright ready?" Maka nodded "Alright it happened about 7years ago I believe," Soul began to tell his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. another great chapter I'M LOVIN IT Soul is going to tell Maka of how he became a thug Maka I'm probably going to have her story as well depends on how long I make it my goals are to make long chapter with grammar and correct spelling enough with me on with the story can't believe I'm on chapter four I want to make this as long as possible : p and shout out to 1rocker-chic and also this is my longer chapter thank god**

_Previously: _

"_Are you going to tell me about how you became a thug?" Maka asked as her's and Soul's legs tangled together and he pulled her close enough "Alright ready?" Maka nodded "Alright it happened about 7years ago I believe," Soul began to tell his story._

**Present:**

I was about 8 years old my whole life I've been compared and not be able to do things I like in all families who have more than 1 kid there's always the loner and the brilliant that they are always proud of, my family was always born with musical prodigies including myself I have an older brother he's the brilliant one prefect in every way possible a master at Violin for me I was the first of my family to master Piano at such a young age as soon as I could read I was forced to begin playing piano for 20 hours a day because of that I was home schooled I barely know anything past 3rd grade I don't even know how I'm in high school, normally my family plays classical music I never really was a fan of classical but I did as I was told I was the quiet one every time my brother and I played at a party Wes was always the one being complemented while I was stuck with crazy girls who wanted to dance because my mom also made me take ballroom dance classes, Wes had the same problem but never seemed bothered by it, I was around 6 years old My dad made me go with him some where I didn't really care but I heard something that made me feel relax I asked my dad he said "It's jazz what a poor excuse for music it just makes people be lazy," After that I started listening to jazz my dad thought I always listened to classical, I remember one day I was the only one at my house I went to my piano and let jazz take over I felt better I was obsessed with jazz I felt free and my own person I didn't need classical, from the classical meant nothing to me but reluctantly I still had to play classical on piano, a couple of times I almost got carried away and start playing jazz, I remember always playing jazz when nobody was around it continued for about a year and a half when I didn't noticed my parents came home early, I turned around to see disgust and horror on their faces I was surprised and knew they would never approve of the musical style was deep in thought and I had my head down so I didn't see my father march right up to me and slap his 7 year old son across the face, he demanded me to go to my room I scurried to avoid another hit, after that day none of my family member would ever look me in the eyes they pretended as if I never existed, it hurt, I felt lonely soon I was sick of it so I grabbed some money well a lot of money threw some of my cloths in a duffle bag changed out of my suite and jumped out my window I was outside by myself for the first time it felt awesome I felt like I was playing jazz but not on my piano I was going to let the music in my head carry me in any direction, I was disturbed when some guy pulled a knife to my throat another guy went in front of my face "Hey what are you doing out here it is way past your bed time," he started to laugh "Hey I know this kid he's part of the Evans family musical prodigies this fella is great at piano I think he won't mind showing us some cash," the one holding the knife grin "I remember now I also remember that this little guy never smiles or talks I can't wait to hear him scream," I never talked because my parents never allowed me because let's face it my teeth are rare, I grinned at both of them then pulled my lips apart the guy looked at me in fear "Holy shit this kid is a shark!" the guy screamed the other one was confused "Careful I bite why don't I show you how this teeth work." I ended up killing them I don't know why but it felt good inside maybe I was born to be a killer because when most people say if they murdered anyone they wouldn't be able to sleep that night was one of the best night of sleep I have ever had, after that I started murdering and stealing and having the time of my life soon someone saw me murder and take their money that was Giriko he took me in a raised me I was officially a thug and a member when I was 8 years old he told me if anyone ever owes you money never show mercy, So I never did but frankly he didn't remember so that is when I met you n Black Star and now here we are," Soul explained "You're father really hit you?" Maka asked sadly Soul nodded "I'm going to get both of them soon I swear it," Soul said with a determine face "I think you should sure they gave your life but in the end they never were your real family," Maka stated "You're right to them I was an embarrassment to the family they always wanted me to be more like Wes because what I did was never good enough," Maka giggled "To us you fit in quite nicely and look your already part of this family after a day," Maka giggled "So you dated family members?" Soul said smirking "At least I wear a shirt," Maka didn't know what else to say "I wouldn't mind if you took it off," Soul shrugged Maka hit him playfully with a pillow they laughed Soul grabbed Maka's waist to make her stop, "Maka what about you? How did you become a thug?" Soul asked still not letting her go Maka didn't hear his question their bodies were to close literally he was invading her space but she didn't mind, "Maka?" Soul whistled trying to get her out of her daze she didn't come out until Soul started to tickle her ,"S-S-Soul-l S-stop it I-I can't b-breath-h-h" Maka said laughing then heard Black Star banging on the wall yelling "Soul keep it in your pants and go to sleep remember we're on the run!" Black Star shouted both turned completely red "yeah Soul keep it in your pants," Maka giggled "It is in my pants thank you very much," Soul answered Maka giggled at his silliness "You're such a goof ball Soul," Soul looked at her and grinned Maka's smile fell "No don't you dare," Maka said a little scared "try me," Soul started to tickle Maka once again "w-w-wait wait what time is it?" Soul looked at the clock "shit we better go to sleep it's almost 3 and we have to be on the road by 6," both said their nights and fell asleep,

**3 hours later**

"Maka come on it's time to go," Soul kept on shaking Maka "Is she waking up?" Black Star asked Soul shook his head and yawned 'That's why you guys should have went to bed last night instead of flirting," Black Star smirk "yeah, yeah, let's go did you guys kill the clerk?" Soul asked "yup right after we got the keys so he's been dead for a while," Black Star answered "Soul it's clear we either need a limo or a van," Tsubaki stated "Fine we'll steal a van and put our suite cases in my car," Soul sighed "I like that plan!" Patty shouted "Liz I'll take my car you guys can go get the minivan," Soul started to look for his shirt "Soul are you forgetting you have to take your partner?" Liz asked Soul sighed "Wrap her in a blanket and put her in the passenger's seat," Black Star nodded. "Kidd and I have front seats Patty and Chrona middle seats, Tsubaki and Black Star back seats we need food so we'll go to the store," everyone nodded "I'll have room in my car," Soul said Liz smirked "cool, now let's go cops are looking for us we already wasted too much time," After Liz said that Black Star and Chrona wrapped Maka in a blanket and put her in Soul's car, "Patty Van at 3 o'clock!" Liz shouted as soon as she said that Patty nodded and started to run and literally jumped in front of the car, Soul hurried in the car "Soul go get the food and water here's some money," Liz gave Soul some cash and he drove off Liz pointed a gun at the driver "out now," she ordered he did as told Liz shoot his head "Tsubaki, Black Star put him in a room and cut him and leave a suicide note hurry!" Tsubaki and Black Star nodded before they went to do their task "Kidd you drive, everyone in!" Everyone obeyed Black Star and Tsubaki made it in time before everyone drove off. "Where am I?" Maka asked opening her eyes "Morning dame you can sleep," Soul smirked "What happened while I was out?" Maka asked "We left the hotel Liz and the rest are in a minivan behind us while we carry luggage , food and water we are stopping soon to get new cloths because then people will recognize us if we stay in these." Soul answered Maka nodded getting out of her cocoon like shell made out of blankets took off her seat belt and went closer to Soul "Err Maka what you doing?" Soul asked keeping his eyes on the road "My suite case is by your head I need to at least put on some pants," Maka answered Soul forgot Maka was wearing short shorts hell if she went out like that she'll be raped. Maka pulled on some pants and a sweater then threw her suit case in the back again along with the blanket, but again went closer to Soul and snuggled into one of his arms. Soul smirked at her action "Hold on we're almost there I'll get you anything you want," Soul said Maka smiled "Soul remember I still owe you a date," Maka said "I know but we aren't going to just pull up and have a date and have the cops ruin it,," Maka sighed in agreement "So tonight are you going to tell me your story of becoming a thug?" Soul asked Maka nodded "I'm so tired!" Maka announced Soul chuckled "you got more sleep than me and I had trouble finding me shirt this morning," Soul commented Maka giggled Soul pulled into a parking lot where you can see many people a lot of cloths and other stuff, "Shall we?" Soul grinned Maka grinned back "we shall," they went out the car and saw that the rest of the group was already shopping, "let's wear mostly black!" Patty shouted "I like it find anything to wear as long as there is black in it." Liz ordered everyone scattered starting to look for something to wear Chrona settled on a black lose V neck shirt and some black skinny jeans and all black converse, Patty and Liz looked almost the same they both had on a shirt that stopped under their breast and showed a lot of their stomach, Patty wore Black puffy shorts with stripped converse and white cuffs Liz was almost the same everything but the shorts instead Liz wore Black Skinny jeans, Kidd wore a black and white suite Maka wore Black tight shirt with a huge skull on it and a skirt that was red and black with a chain hanging off of it and had some tall black and white converse that ended at her knees, Soul had his signature black leather jacket that everyone tried to convince him to ditch he wouldn't budge not even a bit, but had a red shirt with some blue skinny jeans and red converse, Tsubaki wore a black tank top with a sort white jacket her hair had a skull in it and wore some blue shorts with some white converse, and Black Star wore a white converse shirt black jeans and regular converse like Maka but shorter that ended at his ankle, Everyone agreed at how big of converse fan's they were even Kidd he was wearing all black like Chrona with a suite. They all got extra clothes and went back to the car "Where to Liz?" Chrona asked "Where's some where everyone wants to go?" Liz asked "I always wanted to go to South Carolina," Maka said everyone smiled "Okay we are headed to South Carolina hopefully the cops won't be after us anymore," Liz smirked "Maybe we can lay low for a while and have fun," Soul said everyone smiled "we might do that," Liz said "This is the best Family EVER!" Patty shouted everyone laughed "It's one hell of a family that I'm happy to be a part of," Black Star stated "Me too," Maka agreed "Alright lets go before they start catching up with us," Liz said getting into the car, "So South Carolina is our new destination where we'll be normal teens for a while I like it," Soul said holding his and out towards Maka "Me too I can't wait!" Maka squealed entwining her fingers with Soul, And drove off "I haven't seen or heard anything about us over the radio," Liz said looking at Kidd "I noticed that too I doubt they already stopped looking for us even though I wish they did," Kidd commented "Should we stop everyone looks so tired?" Kidd asked Liz nodded "Let me tell Soul," Liz got out her cellphone and dialed Soul's number," soul?"

"Yes Liz?"

"Pull up to the nearest hotel everyone is about to fall asleep,"

"Alright there isn't one too far,"

"Alright bye,"

"Bye,"

It took another 2 miles to the nearest hotel everyone went to bed right away. Everyone fell asleep instantly even Maka so when Soul was putting her on the bed she woke up a little "Wait Soul don't I have to tell you the story?" Maka said obviously tired "Nah, tomorrow kay? Sleep tight we leave in 7 hours so get some sleep," Maka nodded before falling deep asleep, "_I can't sleep why?"_ Chrona thought to himself while Patty was knocked out cold Chrona looked out the window to see an officer braking into their car's and placing something in their "They been tracking us that's why," Chrona hurried out and went to bang on the door Liz and Kidd shared Liz answered "what is it Chrona?" Liz asked "I know why we haven't seen cops lately it's because when we stop they are already here and I just saw one put a tracking device in both vehicles," Chrona explained Liz nodded "That makes more sense Chrona are the cops still here and how many cars?" Liz asked "Yes and 3," Liz had her thinking face "shoot them and drive their cars in a late we have to get out of here now wake everyone up!" Liz ordered Chrona nodded "Soul, Maka we have to go now!" Chrona shouted Soul instantly woke up and tried to wake up Maka she did "Black Star Tsubaki get your asses up!" Liz yelled they woke up little by little "Ki-"Liz saw Kidd was already well ready, Kidd smirked "you were saying something?" Liz smirked "let's go we have to get out of here now," Kidd nodded soon the 8 were outside armed "Maka Soul you take this one Chrona and Patty will take second Tsubaki and Black Star take last Ready?" they nodded "on count of 3 we shoot and move quickly," everyone nodded once again "1….2…..3!" Kidd shouted the 8 shot at the police killing them in an instant "CAR!" Chrona shouted "Maka! Handle it" Liz shouted getting everything out of both cars with the help of Kidd and Patty, Maka started towards the truck it was a moving truck and a big one Maka knocked out the driver and put him in the cop car Maka opened the back everyone quickly loaded it with their stuff food and water Maka and Tsubaki were getting blankets and pillows from the hotel, Black Star and Soul were fixing everything "Alright everyone in the back who wants to drive!?" Liz screamed but not too loudly "I will," Soul answered "I'll be in the front with him," Maka added "Alright Chrona light em' up," Chrona nodded lighting the 3 cop cars on fire and hurrying into the back of the moving truck Maka slammed down the door then checking if it was secure luckily it was then hopped into the front with Soul and they drove away, "That was too close," Soul commented Maka sighed "I knew something felt wrong but this means we have to be more careful," Soul nodded at Maka's statement 'Hey Maka?" Maka looked at him "What?" he smirked "Welcome to Utah," Maka smirked "We're in Utah already that was fast," Maka smiled Maka looked up at soul's face "_I think I'll keep him as a friend for now I want to take it slow with Soul,"_ Maka said to herself Soul looked down and kissed her on her forehead "Maka get some sleep I'll be okay," Soul said to Maka "you sure?" Soul nodded "Okay then," Maka closed her eyes but opened them again 'Soul?" Maka asked "yeah Maka?" Soul looked at her again but looked at the road after 3 seconds "can you kiss my forehead again?" Soul smirked "Sure," Soul kissed Maka's forehead once again there she fell asleep Soul put his arm around her; "We need to pass through 6? More states?" Soul said to himself but shrugged and continued to drive.

**A.N. oo I forgot to saw sometimes when it comes to SoMa my mind will become extremely dirty and I'll want lemon every 5 seconds but I want to save it later in the chapters so I'm holding back my urge please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry I had school and cheer practice plus my sister was hogging the laptop to make it up I made this chapter is L-O-N-G- and a shout out to 1rocker-chic as always I don't care if you do keep on reviewing I want that and another thing if you want you guys can give me idea's to avoid writers block and I can post more chapters thank you and enjoy and if I can get like over 30 review's I'll do a special chapter anytime and I want this story to be long because the longest fanfiction I ever read was 65 chapters and that was called **_**untouchable**_** there was a sequel but it was never finished but either way it was GOOOOODD and now chapter 5!**

Soul has been driving for about a good 7 hours straight he'll see a cop car every now and then but he wondered why they never pulled them over at that moment his phone went off it was Liz "Yellow," Soul could picture Liz confused as fuck "Um hi, Anyways Soul how are you doing you've been driving for over 7 hours?" Liz asked "I'm tired Maka's passed out and I still got some energy in me," Soul answered "Pull over Kidd and Black Star will take over they are wide awake," Liz said Soul obeyed woke up Maka they opened the door Maka and Soul climbed in while Kidd and Black Star jumped out full of energy "Dude you seriously need some sleep," Soul was too tired to growled back or do anything he and Maka were passed out in the back "Are you guys hungry?" Chrona asked "Yeah let's get some McDonalds I'm sure they are too tired to even lift their eyebrows by the look of how we got Soul was speeding but at least we're almost halfway through Utah and into Colorado," Liz smiled "true dat sis'" Patty started to laugh "let's get something to eat we'll order something for them too," Chrona said "I'll call Black Star and tell them to pull up to the nearest fast food restraint-" before Tsubaki could dial Black Star was calling "hello?"

"Tsubaki tell everyone we're pulling up to McDonalds I'm hungry as fuck,"

"Okay I was about to call and say the same thing," Tsubaki giggled "good that means we're all on the same page we're turning in 10 seconds bye,"

"Bye," Tsubaki put her phone in her pocket "we're pulling up to McDonalds right now don't worry both boys know what we want," Tsubaki said sweetly "Wait a second," Liz stood and there was this lever Liz pulled it and it opened up a window to the front seat "Hey Liz WAIT LIZ HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Black Star said clearly startled Liz just shrugged "you what we want right?" both boys nodded Liz pulled the lever again so she wouldn't be seen, Kidd and Black Star ordered the guy looked at them like crazy for ordering to many things but didn't complain as soon as they got their meal Liz opened the window Black Star handed them their food, after everyone was finished they were bored once again "Hey Kidd drive into the forest I want to see something," Kidd did as told when they drove they ended up in a circle with no tree's "Just as I thought We can stretch out instead of being stuck in a truck we should modify it," Liz suggested "We could put shelves for bed and get mattress at hotel and remember we have enough blankets and pillow theirs 8 of us 4 on each side we can make it taller and can put a one side mirror," Liz smirked "Today and tomorrow we are working on this truck because I do like it and thank god we all know about vehicles right?" they all nodded "Soul?" Maka poked at Soul he looked at her "Yes Maka?" she laid her head next to his "Do you like me?" Soul sat up "What kind of question is that?" Maka shrugged Soul was about to say something when Liz opened the door "Oh good you're awake come on we are modifying," Liz smirked after some blue prints Liz and Kidd had a design for the truck "There's not a hotel too far we first get supplies," Liz instructed everyone nodded and got back in the truck, they stopped at a hotel they got 8 mattresses and then went to a mirror store not too far soon they got what they needed and went back to headquarters in the forest, "Let's start," Liz said happily soon everyone started working Black Star started to work on the one way mirror on the roof Soul Chrona were working on the beds in the truck they expanded it a little "Liz can't we just steal a tour bus?" Soul asked Liz grinned how about combine a tour bus and this truck?" everyone poked their heads up with grin "Soul, Maka see if there are any tour bus I know there is a slight chance but we'll make it work," they nodded and were off, "okay we have to look for a tour bus impossible a little," Maka said to herself "Maka do my eyes deceive me I actually see a fucking tour bus?" Maka looked "Holy shit talk about luck!" Maka said happily and on the tour bus it read Spice Girls (**A.N. if you ever seen Spice Girls you'll know they have an awesome tour bus I wish I had it but for now the Soul eater crew will use it.)** "Maka come on before it passes," Soul said excitedly "I don't think we need the truck at all." Maka said Soul nodded Soul put up a thumb and right away the bus stopped and a couple of girls came out "Oh my gosh what are you doing out her?!" A girl with pig tails and a lollipop asked Soul smirked so did Maka next thing you know the girls and drivers are yelling Maka called Liz and the rest of the gang "let's tweak it because it's quite obvious it belongs to spice girls," Liz smirked they got black paint and started to work on the bus soon it was all black with each of their soul's on it everywhere and they finally went inside the tour bus and it was massive (**A.N. this is when I envision it so it might not be the same)** there was two floors and a lot of room there were swings that were half a bubble "Kidd Black Star I still want the one way mirror on the roof and one side seer on each side of the bus okay?" Liz said all the boys got to work making sure not to ruined anything soon it was dine and sadly the Spice Girls were missing and the driver, you guys know what they did they were witnesses they couldn't have that, Soon the bus was done "I feel like it's a see through bus," Maka said embarrassed "well we want to make sure we don't get caught and I like this bus and pick your room oo they have food it's like a mansion on wheels!" Liz screamed "Driver gets private booth nice," Soul commented "Let's get this baby moving Chrona drive," Chrona did as instructed everyone started to put there things away, Maka's room was cool it was a water bed that can message somewhat but Maka liked it a lot Maka was almost done hanging some cloths when someone knocked on her door "Come in," Maka said she looked to see Soul "What's up see asked in your closet there is a passage where you can go into my room its really wide look," Soul walked into Maka's walk in closet and went to one sider opened it and was right "wow anyways Soul can we talk we barely get to?" Maka asked Soul was going to answer when all of a sudden the bus started to move fact Maka lost balance crashed into Soul they both landed on her bed "I like this bed," Soul said looking into Maka's green eyes she was bright red they got up and heard Patty scream a 'sorry' anyways wanna explore the bus?" Soul asked Maka nodded everyone was on the first floor living room Soul and Maka were walking everywhere then stopped in the bathroom it was massive there was a huge tub and it was cool they went into another room it looked like there was a key in the door Soul unlocked it and there was a hot tub with tall walls so water doesn't come out "we are soo keeping this key and room," Maka giggled as they headed back to Maka's room it's nice to see that there are no windows and these walls can't break down so easily," Soul said as they walked into her room Maka locked the door but he didn't notice "Soul can we talk about our feelings?" Maka asked a little red Soul smirked and nodded she was going to say something Patty screamed "WE ARE IN CALARDO BITCHES!" Soul chuckled but then laid down next to Maka on her bed "How do you feel about me?" Maka asked Soul looked at her and scooted closer to her "Like I said before I think your hot," Soul said with a smirk Maka smiled "I like everything about you Soul," Maka said he smiled at her they sat up on Maka's bed and started to lean in "Maka?" Soul asked putting his hands on her check, "Soul just kiss me already," Maka smirked Soul chuckled "As you wish," they were leaning in faster until Patty stopped really fast and they ended up falling off the bed "Okay Patty is never driving again," Maka giggled as she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck he had one arm around her waist to pull her closer and the other one holding them up, Maka pulled his head down until their lips were barely an inch from each other 'SOUL MAKA WE NEED YOU!" Black Star screamed they groaned in annoyance "You know what screw it." Maka was confused until she saw and felt Soul smash she lips onto hers, her eyes slowly drifted close as she pulled Soul closer to deepen the kiss he smirked and next thing was Black Star was banging on the door Soul groaned in the kiss he and Maka got up without breaking the kiss they went to the door Soul had to pull away while Maka was making a complaining face Soul answered the door "Yes Black Star what does the great god want?" Black Star raised a brow "Dinners ready we got you to McDonalds that's why Patty stopped suddenly but don't worry Kidd's driving," Black star explained "Oo you got my Big Mac?" Black Star nodded "And Maka's Salad," Black Star handed them to Soul and left Maka hurried and put the meal on the table next to the bed locked the door and jumped up Soul caught her and her lips "I knew my lips were irresistible," Soul chuckled Maka giggled Soul placed her lightly on her water bed, "DO you think we're moving too fast Maka?" Soul asked Maka thought and sighed "I think we are I mean we literally known each other for only 3 days and I'm not sure," Maka answered Soul kissed her on the cheeck "Don't worry we'll take our time promise," Soul kissed her forehead she put her head on his shoulder their hands in one another "You hungry?" Maka nodded Soul gave her the Salad Black Star said was for her, he started to chomp down on his Big Mac, "Soul what you is' favorite song?" Maka asked Soul shrugged "I like Rebel Love song by Black Veil Bride mostly the music video I want my life like that," Soul started to chuckle "What's so funny?" Maka said a little upset "You're life is almost like the song your running away but not with a boy but with your family and a boy," Soul answered "we're only running away because we're on the lamb," Maka answered "I know but either way it's the same," Soul chuckled "Soul can I sleep in your room?" Soul chuckled before agreeing Maka smiled sincerely. It has been almost 2 hours since they been in Colorado Soul and Maka decided to play truth or dare soon after Liz, Kidd, Black Star and Tsubaki joined Chrona was driving "we need to steal a private jet that can pick up the bus," Black Star said "I wish," Liz said right after him. "Maka truth or dare?" Patty asked "Truth," Maka answered "Have you and Soul had sex?" Maka got red Black Star looked like he was about to attack Soul was red too Liz and Kidd wanted to laugh at this sight Tsubaki tried to talk to Black Star "No," Maka answered "aww man I thought you two would have already got your freak on," Patty said a little sad Black Star calmed down after that game they learned a lot about each other and to make it more interesting Black Star added beer Kidd stayed sober he had to drive next and almost everyone was drunk because instead if you either picked truth or refused to do the dare you have to take a shot Maka got drunk fast because she either refused or picked truth, next was Black Star because he took more than he was supposed to, it takes a while for Liz to get drunk Patty is more crazier when drunk her and Tsubaki can't stop laughing Black Star is surprisingly quiet, Maka can't stop moving or humming, Soul just groans and complain about a head ach, "Soul can you manage to take Maka to her room?" Kidd asked lifting a sleeping Liz Patty was also passed out but thank god Chrona wasn't drunk Black Star could carry Tsubaki it scared Soul to see him so quiet, Soul nodded Maka kept on stumbling "Maka you're not helping the fact I have a massive head ach because of truth or dare," Soul said putting a hand on his forehead, "SSSSSooooouuuuulllyyy," Maka pleaded Soul looked at her, eyes wide and all he sighed "Yes Maka?" Soul asked "Can I tell you my story of being a thug?" Soul shrugged "I guess but you might need to tell it again when we are not drunk," Maka giggled and nodded they got to Maka's room for she can change Soul was getting a little better but all he knew Maka was completely wasted and was going to have trouble dressing, "Soul emergency my head is stuck!" Soul went in and saw Maka on the floor the shirt was only over her head Soul tried hard not to stare at her stomach and bra that he just had to look at he wasn't expecting was Maka had a bigger size than he knew then noticed she wore somewhat tight but mostly loose shirts, "Soul get this shirt off my head!" Maka yelled as she fidgeted Soul closed his eyes and pulled on the shirt until Maka's head popped out he opened his eyes and realized and said "Maka why were you crying?!" Soul said panicked "I thought my head was going to be stuck in that shirt forever!" Maka whined Soul smirked "just put some cloths on," he walked back out of her room, and waited for about 30 minutes before going back in o see that Maka fell asleep on the floor in only a long shirt, he smiled at her dumbness of falling asleep but he had to admit the carpet was soft, but picked Maka up and tucked her away Soul set her down and he felt Maka tug on him she had on a lazy pout "Stay," she said lazy Soul stopped "I have to put on night time cloths,' he smirked "Just do what other guys do and sleep in your boxers," Maka said trying to fight sleep she was slightly winning Soul shrugged took off his jacket then shirt, pants, shoes, socks soon was left with only one thing on, his boxers what else? But he got into bed with Maka he went in the back of her "All I know is tomorrow we need a lot of Aspirin," Maka smirked and nodded before she turned to face Soul and cuddle in his chest , Soul just held her and kissed her on the forehead "Night Soul,"

"Night Maka," with that the two were passed out for another good 12 hours, "we should stop at a drug store before they wake up because or else we are going to be caught with their complaining," Chrona chuckled along with Kidd, they pulled up Chrona shot something at the camera before it can catch their ride and they both tucked in their backs, they went in got what they needed and more then went to the gas station next door did the same process with the camera and filled up and got some snacks "we'll be arriving in Kansas soon just a few miles ahead of us," Kidd said as they went on the bus Chrona was putting the food away "Chrona check the bus to see if anyone got on or if one of our friends got off," Chrona nodded then went to do his task after a few minutes Chrona returned "Bus is clear and everyone is knocked out," Chrona sat on the couch and Kidd started to drive, "Ugh Kidd do we have Aspirin?" everyone was getting up groaning "I have some prepared in the kitchen 2 each everyone gets 2 no more no less," Chrona explained everyone nodded and headed to the kitchen to take their pills, Maka couldn't stop thinking about some things her dad called her last night when Kidd and Chrona were getting gas she had woke up to the sound of her phone and saw she had wrapped her arms around Soul's torso and Soul wrapped his arms around her neck and they were REALLY close she blushed and carefully not to wake Soul he had tighten his grip on her so she just reached for it and answered on Soul's chest "Maka where are you?!" it was clear her dad was drunk and he just noticed she hasn't returned "I come home your nowhere all of your cloths are gone and next thing I know yours , Black Star's and other people's faces are on TV. You're almost on America's most wanted!" her dad was clearly mad "Maka your mom died good bye," her dad hung up leaving her surprise she saw Soul had his eyes open but tired "What's wrong?" he asked they both sat up Maka soon had tears coming out of her eyes, "Hey hey hey don't cry what's wrong Maka?" Soul was panicked "My mother died and my papa didn't even care he never cares," Maka sobbed into Soul's chest, "shh it's okay," Soul petted Maka's hair she calmed down a little "I think your story will be good to start after how man days?" Maka giggled a little "2 or 3 I forget," Maka turned around and sat in Soul's lap she was about to begin when she heard someone coming up so did Soul so he hurried and slammed her to the side and put the blankets over them they pretended to be asleep Chrona came in with a gun he looked like he was checking and he went every inch before leaving, they sat up and, Maka put herself back in Soul's laps he leaned and wrapped his arms around her she pulled up the blanket "Alright my whole life I was hidden from the world my dad was always afraid I'll leave him for a boy when I was 3 years old, my mama and I were really close I remember one day my mom took me on a trip that was supposed to last 3 days we stayed for 2 and mama wanted to surprise papa for our early arrival, when we went in instead of being welcomed home my mama and I saw my papa in bed with another women drunk at that moment my mama and papa forgot I was their they were screaming at each other Mama was throwing things I was yelling for them to stop but they never did, I remember running out and ended up crying in an ally that's when I met Black Star he was walking when he just saw me crying he told me he knew how I can feel better because I was angry and upset I didn't know what I was doing Black Star pulled in a guy who looked almost like papa I pictured him like that two Black Star beat him up a little and handed me a knife their I slaughtered the man blood was all over us and we grinned back at each other that's when Black Star said one sentence that actually made me think "Wow, you must be a natural born killer just like me," I loved when he said that I cried he asked me I said no one ever said anything so nice to me he laughed and said don't tell anyone what happened or else we'll never meet again tomorrow go to the abandon park, I smiled and nodded I went home all bloody I walked in my parents looked at me all I had was a smile and then they looked at me and said nothing papa had his head down in shame Mama was moving around furiously throwing things in her suite case and once she was done she left with a glare and papa said to me she doesn't like us but mostly you now because of you she's never coming back, I couldn't sleep all night because I really thought it was my fault but anyways the next day before I met up with Black Star I went to a drawer in the kitchen I opened it and took out a knife and hid it, I loved the feeling I got when I killed that man I wanted more of it, I did meet Black Star at the park we got to know each other it was then he asked me Do I want to do this take lives steal, I didn't have to think I said yes he took he to the hide out and he introduced me to Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona, Asura, and Brad, and soon I started to grow with them know them mostly I hung out with Black Star we started to think of each other as brother and sister, I remember when I brought Black Star to my house for the first time my papa freaked out but after more than 10 visits he got use to him I don't know why but Asura asked me out I said yes because I really could care less and he became clingy and weird I didn't like that and I started to get talk to Brad and he helped me when I complained and I ended up breaking up with Asura that's when his stalker mood kicked in and after 2 months I ended up going out with Brad my papa never got use to him NOT at all he always told me to break up with him I remember the first time we fought it was because he thought I was cheating on him with Black Star I rejected but he kept on saying because we always hang around and shit we fought almost every day and when we dated for almost a year we heard about this new kid who Black Star and I spied on, we helped him murder a dude and he joined our gang and one time when we went on a mission it went wrong and we ended up leaving a mistake of my ex-boyfriend alive and my other one died but because of Brad we were on the run and after everything I got to know the new kid named Soul and my dad called me freaking out he just realized I was missing and he told me straight up with no hesitation or feeling not sympathy nothing he said your mother died, and hung up," Maka said she then looked at his face he was in complete shock "you forgot something," he smirked she gave a confused look "you owe Soul a date and you forgot to say we are headed to South Carolina and hoping not to be wanted," Maka smirked and nodded

"MAKA!" Soul yelled bringing her out of her memory "What?" Soul sighed "I literally called your name over 50 times and what were you thinking about?" Soul asked "Last night the phone call everything basically," Maka answered "We'll talk later k?" Maka smiled and nodded once again "Kay,"

**A.N. it is a time but my back hurts and I'm dead tired night everyone hopefully I post tomorrow but I think I have a basketball game but I'll update as soon as possible promise remember REVIEW thank you :p **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm sooooo sorry again laptop problems but don't worry because I'm going to write a fast and good chapter so I can get started on chapter 6 so I won't get behind, chapter 5 is my longest by like a lot but shout outs to 1rocker-chich and guest, don't forget to Review thank you**

Maka and Soul headed towards her room Tsubaki was driving because most of them were better except Patty I think she was sick while she was drunk because she was literally puking her stomach out while Chrona helped her get around while she was dizzy, "Want to talk?' Soul asked they sat down on her bed she nodded 'I don't know what to talk about I mean my mom's dead and my family is fucking ripped apart!" Maka screamed having tears in her eyes Soul chuckled which made her glare at him "f first off you did give us something to talk about and second that is not a family we are Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kidd, Patty, Chrona, Me hell even Asura and brad well maybe not Brad we are your family and one of your members sacrificed himself for your sake, Maka those people weren't your family we are and there is nothing for you to be upset about that women could of taken you with her and that papa could have been a way better father but both did the same thing they didn't want to because they didn't care on your take so Maka you have nothing to be upset about," Soul said with determination in his eyes, Maka smiled so okay so what after 3 days she and Soul grew close she liked it, So she did have relationships where either they kissed her or she kissed them but she never had a strong bound or connection with them she was happy about 3 things 3)Soul helped her realized who her REAL family was 2) She and Soul were close 1)She, her family and crush were going to live together probably retire from that life but they are going to South Carolina for god's sake and seconds ago they just into Kansas, Maka and Soul went to the living room everyone was laughing Maka realized how Liz was laughing usually she's always serious, Maka and Soul made their way toward everyone "Hey," Maka said catching everyone's attention "Maka we all decided to do a little touring while on our way to South Carolina, because we were looking at all of the great places and hey why not we haven't seen a cop in a while and our faces haven't been on T.V. in a while," Liz said with a smile "Then what are we waiting for we need cameras," Maka said happily "Tsubaki and Black Star are in the driving booth tell them to stop at the nearest digital thingy were they sell cameras," Maka giggled because when Liz says thingy or any of the sort then the word hasn't come to her brain yet, Maka did as she was told, Tsubaki and Black Star nodded and did as Maka told them to do, "Kidd and I will go in the rest of you guys stay and keep watch," Liz said as they got ready to exit the bus, 'Liz something feels wrong," Kidd whispered worriedly "I know what you mean I feel like we are being watched," Kidd nodded at her comment because that is exactly how he feels, they continued all inside Liz and Kidd were looking for a camera/video camera you never know when you need to record something funny. "This is a good one check it out," Kidd showed Liz a good sized Video Camera that can record audio and take pictures it even had a GPS and night vision mode, "OO I like it how much is it?" Liz asked "Um, 2000 dollars," Liz nodded "Not bad let's get 3 more," Kidd chuckled and got three more cameras, they paid the cashier looked at them like they were crazy, "My my, look how much you spent Liz and Kidd I must admit when you guys make my job difficult you sure know how to run and hide," Liz knew that voice _'shit'_ Liz and Kidd thought at the same time they turned around "Hey, agent Stein," Liz said nervously "You see um RUN!" Liz and Kidd darted with the video cameras into the bus "TSUBAKI HURRY DRIVE COPS!" Liz screamed Tsubaki was caught by surprise but nodded and started to drive "Wait, where is Maka and Soul!" Liz said panicking "Probably making out in the room they sure LOVE each other's room," Black Star smirked but realized what that meant Soul, his sister, room, together, NOT good, "Soul I swear you touch my little sister and I will-" Black Star couldn't finish his threat because Tsubaki stopped all of a sudden sending all of them to the ground "Liz you should see this," Tsubaki said in a scared tone Liz and the rest of the crew went to the front to see what was Tsubaki talking about "Oh My God, Don't let Black Star see this okay Tsubaki," Liz turned around to late Black Star saw Soul and Maka in front of bus mouth had a bandanna, arms and legs were roped together and had guns to their heads worse of all Maka was crying he always hated to see Maka crying everyone in the gang knew it too, "B-Black Star calm down I know you're upset but you can't do anything rash or else they will shoot at their heads," Tsubaki said nervously because even she couldn't predict what he was going to do next "How did they even get their hands on Maka and Soul?" Kidd asked Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, not even Patty knew "Go back to the last time each of you saw them," Kidd instructed While Liz kept an eye on Maka, Soul and those bastard cops because all of them knew they won't hesitate to shoot their brains out, Tsubaki was the first to speak up "We were all in the living room Maka and Soul kept on whispering in each other's ears Maka kept on giggling while Soul chuckled when they saw they caught everyone's attention they got embarrassed then patty shouted for them to take it to the room, Soul smirked and took Maka to the room that's the last we saw them," Tsubaki said "Check the room," Liz ordered Black Star was the first then was Patty and Chrona Kidd stayed with Liz "We need a plan to get them out of the way ," Liz nodded "But how?" Kidd smirked "Liz did you forget who we are more importantly who you are?" Liz was confused "Of course I know we are and who I am I'm Elizabeth Thompson my sister is Patricia Thompson and all of us are a gang who murders and steal," Kidd smirked "How do we steal them back think of it the cops are the people Soul and Maka are money how do we steal the money?" Liz lifted her head "Thanks Kidd get everyone together for a plan," Kidd nodded then headed to get the rest of the gang while Liz thought of something Kidd and everyone returned "What's the plan Liz?" Patty said "We wait till nightfall," Black Star, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Chrona smirked they knew why they were waiting till nightfall "Patty come here," Patty ran to her sister "Patty when I say go I want you to picture Maka and Soul as giraffes you want the giraffes one is good but 2 you want two giraffes," Patty was daydreaming in her giraffe world when she wants a giraffe she gets it, "Kidd, Tsubaki, Black Star before sunsets sneak out of the bus peacefully and do not get seen Chrona I'm going to go and stall-" Liz was interrupted it didn't get to finish she wasn't surprised but she didn't expect the person to object to be Kidd he ALWAYS followed or listened to her he NEVER talked back "Liz you are putting yourself in harms was what if something goes wrong you get shoot and die what will happen?!" Kidd nearly screamed which surprised everyone "Kidd I can't let my crew die like that and since I'm leader it's natural I do whatever I can to make sure they come back alive and in one piece even if it means risking my own life!" Liz screamed Soul was panicking because he has good hearing and he can faintly hear their arguing "_nightfall will take its place in 10 minutes and shit Maka I have to make sure nothing happens to her,"_ Soul thought to himself "SISSY WE HAVE 5 MINUETS LEFT!" Liz prayed no one on the outside heard it "Chrona you know when I lift my right arm and do a peace sign to give Patty the signal to go and rescue," Chrona nodded Liz was a little sad because of the argument she and Kidd had he couldn't even look at her _"What is wrong with me it is her job as leader but I can't help but worry,"_ Kidd was sitting down quietly waiting till he, Tsubaki and Black Star had to sneak out through the whole in Maka's room that was how they got them by putting in a smoke that made them fall asleep, sick, Liz went out and leaned on the bus but Chrona could see her perfectly, "Oh if the big bad Liz finally came out," one of the cops said Liz read his name which was Joe B. "Yeah I'm here let's cut to the chase I want these two back on the bus safe and unharmed," Liz said with a smirk "We can just kill them now," Liz smirked "Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd the sun is setting get ready," they nodded and headed to the whole Kidd was begging for Liz, Soul, and Maka to be okay but mostly Liz, "Patty look at those nice big yellow giraffes," Chrona said because if he started now Patty will be fast and be in and out within a second, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Black Star snuck out of the bus Chrona was waiting Liz was stalling Maka calmed down a little then Liz stretched "PATTY GO GET YOUR TWO GIRAFFES!" Chrona screamed Patty darted out Kidd, Black Star and Tsubaki jumped out of the trees and started to attack Patty hurried and grabbed Soul and Maka then went back onto the bus she and Chrona were working fast to untie them "You guys we need to hurry look!" Maka said panicked they look 5 helicopters were coming and more police cars "Come on we need to help!" Patty screamed the four nodded before grabbing weapons and running out Kidd helped Liz because she was fighting against 3 cops and was losing "LIZ DUCK!" Liz did as told Kidd threw leaf of the moonlit night and slashed the three into bits, even though they were fighting with everything there were a lot of cops now "MAKA!" Black Star and Soul screamed to see that Maka got hit with a stun gun and fell to the floor one cop picked her up and there her into a F.B.I. van but that gave the police enough time to tackle the two and put hand cuffs and also hit them with a stun gun but one shot didn't work to get these two down they had to taser them 3 times Liz say how there was already 3 and a half make it four she just saw Tsubaki get hit with a stun gun, 4 of her gang no four of her family just get taken away but she saw Patty and there was a guy with a taser behind he before she screamed someone else did "LIZ YOUR BACK!" Kidd screamed then Liz felt it and saw the same thing happening to Patty before her eyes closed she heard Kidd call her name before her screamed,

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soul shot up _"Where am I WAIT! WHERE'S MAKA?!" _Soul ran off the thing he slept on but fell and looked to see his foot was cuffed to the wall "MAKA!" he screamed "Soul?" he heard but couldn't see but he knew that voice "Maka are you okay did they hurt besides tasering you?!" Soul said 'No I'm fine so is everyone else," Maka answered "Are we-"

"Yes Black Star we all are in jail and will receive punishment but Liz's punishment will probably be worse because she was the leader," Tsubaki said sadly "I'm worried about Kidd he hasn't woken up yet," Patty sad not cheery "Chrona how many times did they taser him before you were down wait did they taser you?" Maka asked "No they made me watch as they tasered Kidd he kept on getting up even though he was in pain but it took more than 20 before he couldn't get up but they tasered him again to make sure before they tasered me," Chrona said sadly "So you're saying Kidd could be dead because of those fucking bastards!" Black Star screamed "Black Star calm down we need to think of a way to get out of here and back on the road with EVERYONE ALIVE!" Soul shouted while the boys started an argument the stopped because of Tsubaki "SHUT UP YOU TWO CAN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING YOU FUCKERS!' they were surprised but realized there was crying Black Star recognized it right away "Maka! W-What's wrong!" Soul was angry now "What if we all die we don't even know if Kidd and Liz are already dead!' that made Patty start to cry she didn't want to believe her sister the bad ass was taken down she was tougher than that, but then Tsubaki couldn't help it and started to cry soon the 3 girls were crying 'SHUT UP I'm TRYING TO THINK BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!" Chrona screamed it went quiet "got it Patty where's your bobby pin?" Chrona asked nicely "HERE!" Patty screamed they did their best to stretch thank god for gym class they both thought Chrona was lucky enough to get the bobby pin and work on his chain "Ooo I have one!"

"Me too!" the other two girls said and started to work quickly before working on their cell cage, they were able to get out Tsubaki went to Black Star's cell Chrona went to Patty's and Maka went to Soul "miss me?" Maka asked as she was working on Soul's leg chain "A lot," Maka looked up and smiled they leaned in for a quick kiss Maka was still working to get his chain off while they kissed she pulled back when she was done soon they went to Kidd's cell "Kidd?' Tsubaki asked going up to the figure Maka was getting off the chain "uhm," Kidd groaned Everyone's face light up "w-where's Liz?" Kidd asked trying to get up Maka eyes widen when she stood up she lifted Kidd's shirt to see on his side it was black purple blue and different colors that weren't pretty "They got your ass didn't they?" Black Star asked "we can't waste we must find Liz now!" whenever Liz wasn't there to tell them what to do it was Kidd's job and he was determine to find Liz whatever it took he will find her, "Ow, my head," Liz said to herself "so you finally decided to get up?" Damn it was the leader who was always signed to her case "long time no see Elizabeth I missed your face," Liz snarled at him "shut it Hiro you have thousands of pictures of me and I don't call me Elizabeth I hate it," Liz said "sorry Love," Liz seriously wanted to punch him in the face "We dated how many years ago and for how long?" Hiro asked with a smirked he knew for a fact he was Liz's first love "Shut up I'm over you," Liz said not looking at him "Liz I know you still love me after we dated for 5 years secretly I must add and I was your first I still remember how you were when I dumped you," Liz was weak right now Hiro knew it "All you did was use me for sex even if I didn't want to you FORCED ME!" Liz screamed "And look at us now, I can easily kill you now but I was hoping for a little fun if you didn't find?" Hiro asked "I do mind thank you very much,"

"you think I was giving you a choice, I am going to have fun with you and maybe your sister and the two other girls you guys are pretty attractive," Liz was sick to her stomach Hiro was going to rape her, and her 3 sisters she never wanted this to happen again that's why she was always cachous of guys she still had doubts about Chrona and Mostly Soul she realized Black Star and Kidd all they ever wanted was to protect them "oh and I have a surprise for Maka, Brad!" Hiro called then the door opened there stood Brad, "I was hoping to have my fun with Maka and probably Tsubaki in front of Soul and Black Star I'm sure they'll enjoy the view,"

"FUCK YOU BRAD TOUCH ANY OF THEM AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU DIE SLOWELY AND PAINFULLY!" Liz screamed "Hey Hiro let's have our fun with her first," Brad smirked evilly "ASSHOLES!" Liz screamed again they were so close to her '_Kidd help me,'_ Liz didn't know why but Kidd was the first name to come to her mind, they were about to touch her until the wall busted and in came Kidd, Patty, Chrona, Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, and Black Star when they all saw what was happening their faces all got scary mostly Kidd and Patty "You dare touch Sissy without my permission?" Patty asked in a scary tone "So Brad we meet again and I heard you wanted to have fun with Maka and Tsubaki?" Soul and Black Star's expression was fucking creepy Brad swallowed Tsubaki and Maka were so confused because they NEVER saw their faces like this well Patty maybe but not this seriously "Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona close your eyes," Soul and Black Star instructed at the same time they did as told they were a lot of cracking noises and braking and screaming "Oi Maka open your eyes," Maka did her green met blood red beautiful eyes Tsubaki was terrified at the scene there was a lot of blood and gruesome Maka shivered all she thought that all this was Patty, Kidd, Black Star and Soul she noted to NEVER piss them off they all got out through a window in the bathroom found the keys to the bus got in and headed out they had to beat up a few people but they were out but there were a lot of alarms going off and other cops "I never knew this bus was bulletproof AWSOME!" Black Star screamed most of them were shooting at the police cars some blew up and others ended in a flat "We did it," Soul said calmly, everyone smiled back "What a family," Maka commented "Picture time!" Patty screamed each pair got there camera and started to take pictures "look Chrona!" Patty screamed Chrona went to see what Patty wanted she showed the boy "You guys look Patty took pictures the whole time and they are get!" Chrona screamed everyone rushed Patty took pictures when they were shooting there was of one when Maka was shooting out the door while shooting and Soul was hanging onto her waist and he was shooting with her "Patty how did you get it on this angle?" Maka asked surprised "My little secret," Patty giggled Maka shrugged it off everyone was finished with taking pictures Maka and Soul headed upstairs "we have to fit that hole sleep in my room tonight," Maka nodded once they were in Soul's room Maka started to cry Soul knew right away and pulled her in for a hug "Maka you don't need to cry everyone one is safe and sound okay?" Soul said with a smile Maka lifted her head "Really?" Soul nodded "Really," Maka smiled Soul kissed her fore head and her carried her bridal style onto his bed where they fell asleep "Soul?" Maka asked "Yes?" Maka turned to face him "If we get to South Carolina and not be wanted what will we do?" Maka asked 'first thing is we are going on that date I won a few days ago and Maka?" She looked at him "Welcome to Missouri 


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Another chapter for my wonderful readers I forgot to say this in Chapter 6 at the end when they were in jail and Maka started to cry then Patty and Tsubaki that happened once to me it happened because I'm Mexican and my cousin in Wisconsin was turning 15 so she was having a quinceanera and I was involved in a dance and my older cousin kept on screaming at me and I snapped on her I ended up crying next thing I know almost all the girls in the dance including my cousin who was turning 15 was crying all the adults had no idea what was going on and the funny thing was they were crying because I was I really don't know but there was around 7 girls and I ended up getting in trouble for yelling my life is confusing as f**k wait I always curse rephrase My life is so fucking confusing better on with chapter number 7 woohoo alright! P.S. tomorrow is Martin Luther King's Day I have no school and I get to go bowling I'll probably suck **

"We are almost out Missouri Soul and almost to South Carolina we just have to get off America's most wanted," Maka giggled "Maka we known each other now for more than a week and you're the coolest," Soul said they kissed every now and did and did couplish things when they thought no one was around they cuddled a lot but the funny thing was they weren't a thing officially but they sure did acted like it Liz and Kidd avoided each other they were trying to figure out where they stand and how they feel watching Maka and Soul cuddle never helped Chrona finally got the nerves to ask Patty out apparently he had a crush the first week they met which was more than 6 years ago and tomorrow was Black Star's birthday he was going to turn 16 Maka's birthday was in a week she was finally going to be 15, "I'm so excited my birthday's in a week I'm happy we don't have to spend Black Star and my birthday in jail!" Maka said happily "I get you whatever you want for your birthday," Soul said with a smile they haven't seen any cops in a while it worried Maka a little but Soul was always there to calm her worries, "What about sex on the beach!" Maka smiled she did it when Soul was drinking sprit "Okay," Maka was surprised "NO, I was kidding I wanted to see your reaction," Maka said panicking that Soul was actually going to agree everyone though she lost her virginity to Asura but she lied she wasn't ready so basically she's a virgin and if she was serious she would of had birthday sex on the beach with Soul Maka didn't realized something till Soul pointed it out "Oi Maka your face is red wait were you actually thinking of me n you on the beach having sex man you have a dirty mind," Maka covered her face "Shut up Soul," She was embarrassed "Alright I'm not gonna lie I thought of it when you said it but unlike you I didn't turn red, and wait Black Star told me you already had sex with Asura multiple times," Soul said taking another sip "I lied I'm the youngest and the virgin of the group Black Star and Tsubaki lost their virginities to each other a week after I join which was on Black Star's birthday when he turned 11 Tsubaki was still 11 I was just made 9 that's why they're so close because Black Star said they bonded and he wants to protect all of us until there was someone to take his job but he'll still be there," Soul was surprised "Wow I lost my virginity at 8 it was a bet they thought I already had sex and Maka I'm going to be honest with you, you were my first kiss," Soul said a little ashamed "So you never had your first kiss for almost 16 years?" aka said trying to be sensitive Soul nodded and plopped back on his bed "I know you want to laugh," Soul said hoping she won't "No I don't you didn't laugh at me so I don't laugh at you." Soul smiled Maka crawled on the bed and rested her head next to Soul's, "Maka?" Soul asked turning to her "yeah?" Soul looked her in the eyes "We are going to be doing something special for your birthday just me n you," Soul said but then leaned into Maka's ear "Maybe we'll have sex on the beach," Maka was red so laughed "Kidding unless you want to," Maka poked her head up then sat up "I don't know," She replied then rested her head on Soul's stomach "Maka do you like stars?" Maka nodded "How bout we get glow-in the -dark stars and put them on the ceiling?" Maka nodded scooting closer to Soul he notice "Maka I can't stand you in that long dress you look like a Wanna be grandma," Soul commented "Fine I'll change you ass," Maka said getting up and going to her room she didn't see Soul get up and follow her Maka grabbed out a tank and some short shorts "Keep the shorts take off the dress follow me," Maka jumped because he scared her but she didn't want to go in the hallway where people can see her shirtless she went into her walk in closet and went to the door that led to Soul's room Maka had put on the shorts Soul gave her a large shirt that was black it ended at the middle of her thighs, "Here hold one," Soul took out here pigtails literally it was 5 in the morning Soul dragged Maka to the bathroom he lightly put water one her "we are going to pull a prank," Soul said she didn't get what he meant until she saw his take his shirt off and do the same to him then he ruffed both their hairs "Are you trying to convince them we had sex?" Maka asked a little shocked "Yup I'm bored and I would love to see their faces but I'm convinced Black Star will kill my ass if I ever slept with his innocent little sister "Soul can I tell them I lost my virginity to you?" Soul was surprised "I don't want to say I lost my virginity at 13 and this will be funny if Black Star thinks you took my virginity," Maka giggled a little Soul looked frightened "he'll murder my ass in a second!" Soul said a little loudly come on they'll be waking up soon "Strapless bra?" Soul asked Maka nodded they moved the bed and made fake moans every now and then mostly Maka then when they heard everyone Maka didn't even know how but he got some food in the kitchen put it as a spray and it smelled like fresh sex "Undercover," Maka put water to look like sex removed the shirt and rested her head on Soul's chest he was shirtless they threw clothes everywhere Soul only had on boxers Maka had shorts and bra but they made that scene VERY convincing " I couldn't sleep there was a lot of noises coming from Soul's room!" Patty complained Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's torso and snuggled up "I heard a lot of banging and moaning," Maka was trying not to giggle the same with Soul "WAIT WHERE"S MAKA!?" Black Star screamed "I SWEAR SOUL IF I SEE YOU AND MAKA IN THE SAME BED NAKED I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" Maka knew Soul was scared now when he was stretching Black Star busted in and was MAD "WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKED MY LITTLE SISTER!" Soul started to run out of the bed with a black Star hot on his trail Maka wrapped the blanket around her body and got off the bed everyone was in shock Soul was running for his life "I have something to say!" Maka said catching everyone's attention Black Star still looked like he wanted to murder Soul "I'm a virgin I lied I never had sex until last night So Soul took my virginity," Maka said everyone giggle "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER YOU FUCKER!" Maka was laughing "MAKA TELL HIM THE TRUTH I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!" Soul screamed Maka sighed "Black Star we didn't have sex we were bored and thought it would be funny but we didn't have sex and I AM a virgin," Maka said everyone looked at her crazy "I thought you n Asura had sex?" Tsubaki said Maka shook her head "Nope I felt left out I'm the youngest and the little virgin so I thought losing my virginity I would fit better but I was never ready," Maka confessed "Maka we except you no matter what virgin or not you're still part of this family," Liz said "I prefer her ass to stay a virgin unless I say so," black Star was still pissed everyone laughed Tsubaki was making breakfast Patty was driving Maka and Soul were cleaning up Black Star was training Kidd and Liz were on the couch thinking Chrona was helping Tsubaki, 'Maka I think we took it to far," Maka giggled brushing her hair out 'Black Star looked like he wanted to rip your guts out," Soul shivered "You know how hard it was trying to run away it was pretty hard," Soul said putting on a shirt "but any ways we need to get things for Black Star's birthday Tsubaki will probably give him birthday sex," Soul smirked "Maka you forgot something," Maka looked at him and leaned he did to their lips met "good morning," Soul smirked before kissing her again "morning" they finally got down stairs and say how boring it looked "Turn on the T.V." Soul said Liz did and right away it was their faces "Woohoo we are on T.V.!" Liz screamed we laughed but were listening, "We had recent discovery to believe that Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans are married and soon will be having children from this recording when they were at the prison cell before breaking out," Everyone was shock "WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND HAVING A FUCKING KID!" Maka and Soul yelled "That recording wasn't even our fucking voices," Soul protested "I never even had sex,' Maka said quietly Soul was comforting her "I'm taking her to her room," everyone nodded "what kind of sick joke is this?" Liz asked "That's low we barely know Soul but they won't do that especially if we are on the mother fucking lamb," Kidd said rubbing his eyes "Why would they even say that Maka's pregnant with Soul's child?" Black Star asked this was upsetting everyone 'Who the fuck am I a whore to them?" Maka asked crying into Soul's shirt, "Maka you know it's not true I know it's not true everyone in the gang knows it's just a lie," Soul said patting Maka's hair to calm her down, "This so isn't cool Maka let's just get some sleep I'll be here the whole time I promise," Soul kissed Maka's forehead before she fell asleep in Soul's arms he fell asleep 5 minutes after she did "What now?" Liz asked "I have no idea let's ignore it we all know its obviously a lie and they wanted us to do something about it," Kidd said Liz nodded everyone was quiet they had no idea how to handle this situation Soul came out 2 hours after what happened "What's up Soul?" Liz asked "Maka wants to go and kill someone," Soul said bluntly Liz raised a brow "We do need money for food go with her take Kidd," Soul nodded the three got ready and headed out "Liz may we have a word?" Tsubaki asked Liz nodded before heading to Liz's room "you and Kidd are acting strange you two are thinking a lot and are avoiding each other," Liz knew that Tsubaki was right "I'm trying to find where we stand the two of us because I'm confused as fuck and don't know what the hell to do," Liz said a little upset about it Tsubaki smiled and giggled a bit which made Liz raise her head in confusion "When did you start thinking about where you two stand was it because of an action, words, something else?" Tsubaki asked "When we were in the lab after Soul and Black Star told you guys to shut your eyes Kidd seemed more mad than usual I heard him say something to Hiro before he killed him Patty was getting me untied," Tsubaki was excited to hear what Kidd said but she knew to remain calm "What did he say?" Tsubaki asked politely "he said _'Bastard like you don't even deserve to live touching Liz like that she's mine',"_ Liz said a little red Tsubaki wanted to go tell Black star so bad but she knew this was private "Liz if I may say you and Kidd are what people would call love bird denial, you know what that means?" Liz shook her head "it means you guys love each other but don't want to come to that conclusion from fear," Tsubaki answered "I don't love Kidd he just my he's um my partner in crime nothing else," Liz was trying to hide her blush but Tsubaki saw it "Remember when we first went on the run and we got new out fits Kidd got 5 phone numbers and kissed one of them," Tsubaki smirked Liz eyes widen in horror "That Bastard he know that he shouldn't be flirting like that not only because we are on the run because I like him and, oh shit," Tsubaki giggled as Liz was rethinking her words that kept on replaying in her head 'Liz I was lying when I said Kidd got phone numbers dates and kiss I wanted for you to realize how you truly feel for him," Tsubaki said as Liz didn't know what to do, "Liz remember when Soul and Maka were caught who calmed you down and who freaked out when you said you were going to distract the cops?" Tsubaki had a sweet smile on her face "Kidd,' Liz said quietly then moments of when he was caring for her and being there appeared no matter how much she pushed him away he was always by her side he was the only one she told about her secret relationship with Hiro she remember his fingers going into fist when she told him about them going out and how he punched the wall when she told him how Hiro raped her, Kidd was always no matter what there for her "Tsubaki I don't like Kidd," Tsubaki was confused because literally she confessed to liking him "Liz but-" Liz interrupted Tsubaki midway "I don't like Kidd I love him," Tsubaki smiled 'Tell him that when he Maka and Soul come back I'm sure he feels the same then there you two can decide where to stand," Tsubaki was about to leave before Liz stopped her "Tsubaki on Black Star's 11th birthday that night did you to have sex?' Liz asked with a smirk Tsubaki was red as can be "I-I don't know what you're talking about just tell Kidd when he comes back." Tsubaki hurried out the room while Liz laughed her ass off, "Hey Tsubaki," Black Star caught her on her way out of Liz's room while Liz poked her head out covering her giggles Tsubaki looked up "Why are you red?" Black Star asked making Tsubaki redder and Liz burst out laughing Tsubaki hurried in her room while Black Star was confused as fuck to just what had happened, he shrugged _"I'll ask Tsubaki later," _ he thought to himself then went to go take a bath because his muscles were sore, "MAKA, SOUL, AND KIDD ARE BACK!" Chrona yelled Liz perked up Patty giggled before running to her boyfriend it surprised everyone since they found out Patty and Chrona started to date and Patty wasn't as crazy but close to normal Chrona was always there to calm her down, "MAKA!" Tsubaki yelled coming out of her room Liz didn't want to come out on the mission Maka and Soul talked to Kidd and why he and Liz were being strangle it took s little flashback for him to realize but he didn't doubt it he was in love with Liz, he just worried Liz wouldn't feel the same Tsubaki whispered what she had discuss with Liz while they were gone Maka did the same, Maka and Tsubaki were giggling before Black Star came out from his bath with only a towel on and screamed "TSUBAKI WHY WERE YOU RED AND WHY WAS LIZ LAUGHING EARLIER?!" Black Star screamed the sudden memory mad Tsubaki turn red again and run to her room Black Star just wanted to know what the hell was going on, Kidd sighed before almost sitting before Maka pushed him in the direction of Liz's room he growled at her but sighed and continued to walk, he made it to Liz's room and knocked softly "Liz it's Kidd can we talk about stuff?" Kidd asked hoping she will agree we was a little happy when she opened the door and let him in, "What do you want to talk about?" Liz asked nervous both sat down on her bed Liz sighed and looked at Kidd "So when Maka, Soul and I were hunting we did manage to get money and Maka was satisfied we threw the guy in lake and he sunk to the bottom but the three of us were talking then Maka asked why were you and me acting strange I told her I didn't know why you but I told her I was thinking and when we talked I ended up realizing that I love you," Liz was shock because she was going to say that _"Say something idiot then he will think you don't feel the same,"_ Liz said to herself "k-Kidd Tsubaki asked me the same at first I thought you were just a partner but she helped me realize that I love you too," Kidd's eyes widen but went back to normal with a smirk, Kidd sat back down and started to lean into Liz who was hiding her face but was surprise to feel Kidd's lips on hers she closed her eyes and started to kiss back "Oi, Maka what are they doing?" soul asked trying not to be heard Maka was grateful they made it just before Kidd confessed and the doors don't squeak so she opened it for everyone to see and giggle silently until Patty giggled a little loudly and Liz heard 'W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Liz screamed breaking the kiss and completely red Kidd turned to see everyone Maka was grinning at him he was lost for words "Nice make out session love birds," Black Star said laughing that made Kidd go red then start chasing them which made them run away laughing, Liz was still red but smirked "What a family," Liz said to herself them came up with an idea "Hey everyone let's play hide n seek! 1...2...3... NOT IT!" Liz screamed

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"  
"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"I'M IT!" Chrona screamed, all night they played hide n seek Maka always won except when Soul tricked her when he was it, she was mad but got over it by pranking Soul he got a little mad but laughed it off everyone fell asleep right after they would start driving when the first person woke up probably Black Star he wakes up around 4 o' clock in the morning, but their hide n seek game was fun and they still had a long was to go they didn't drive much in Missouri, they'll probably hit Kentucky by tomorrow night if not later because they were running low on food supplies,

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was around one-ish in the morning Soul woke up and saw Maka curled up in a ball he thought it was adorable but he looked around it wasn't only Maka he realized why everyone except Black Star who was in a star position mouth open and everything but it was cold so Soul got blankets for everyone and put it on them and saw them snuggle in the blanket and have a smile Soul put Maka on the couch he didn't want her upstairs where she was unsupervised and unreachable and he didn't want her back to hurt, he yawned and went to the drivers booth he hurried to fill up the tank and get some coffee and started to drive again when he looked out the window something caught his eyes "Shit, the cops," Soul said to himself then saw more appearing "they are planning a sneak attack Sorry guys we have to take a detour Sorry Maka we are going to take longer we could have already been in North Carolina by now but doing this will take longer and the cops might lose hope," Soul was talking to himself he didn't realize Tsubaki woke up and was listening to him "Soul what's going on?" She asked Soul saw her "We are being surprised attacked by cops I know how to get rid of them but that means its going to take long getting to South Carolina," Soul said "Soul we all want to get to South Carolina without being wanted some of us want to retire from this life like me yah it was good and if it wasn't for it I wouldn't of met everyone but mostly I wouldn't of met Black Star," Tsubaki said with a little blush "Is it true you and Black Star had sex on his 11th Birthday?" Soul asking hiding his laugh as Tsubaki redden "is that why you where blushing like crazy today Tsubaki?" they looked back to see that Black Star was wide awake Tsubaki gave a small nod "wow you were blushing over something like that happened 5 years ago?" Black Star chuckled a little "How did you know Soul?" Black Star asked then turning "W-wait why are we going this way?" Black Star asked "We are going to have to take longer to get to South Carolina because cops are following us and Soul can ditch them but we are going to have to take longer so we are headed up to Illinois instead of Kentucky," Tsubaki explained "Oh and Maka told me and everyone on the bus knew you two fucked that night," Soul said smirking "what we were going through a stage and we trusted each other and she started maturing in 3rd grade," Tsubaki was red and embarrassed Soul chuckled and drove a little faster "What was up when you put Maka on the couch because she fell asleep on the floor and did you put blankets over us?" Black Star asked "I didn't want her back to hurt and I didn't want to put her all the way upstairs where nobody can be by her and when I woke up everyone was cold so I got blankets and put them over you guys," Soul explained "Soul how do you feel about Maka?" Tsubaki asked they knew he was going to be denial then when he talked to them he realizes he loves her Black Star will have to give him all the details rules EVERYTHING and blah, "I love her," He said Tsubaki's and Black Star's mouth dropped "what?" Soul asked "It's just that we didn't expect for you to be sure about it that's all," Tsubaki said "Maka and I talked about it we ended up making out and Black Star if you are thinking about hurting me I am driving and Maka won't be happy you hurt her crush," Soul smirked "I did notice how you and Maka act around each other but I thought you two were going out secretly," Tsubaki said "Nah too much on our plates we don't want to date yet but we admitted to each other we liked each other she told me she was a virgin and I told her um she was my first kiss,' Soul said a little red "wait so Maka had her first kiss but never had sex and you had sex but before you met Maka you never kissed a girl?" Black tar said cracking up "I guess you don't want to hear what she said to me?" Soul said grinning Black Star immediately stopped and glared at Soul while Tsubaki was curious herself, "What did she tell you?" Black Star asked almost deadly "she wanted to have with me on her birthday," Soul said fast "can't hurt the driver!" Soul screamed driving faster "Don't worry I'm not fucking her yet," Black Star wasn't convinced "Then when are you?" soul thought about it while looking at Tsubaki trying to calm down her red face "probably when she is older it's going to be a month since I met her and you tomorrow and Happy birthday Black Star its been officially 5 years since you and Tsubaki took each other's virginity," Tsubaki just got her face back to normal and was red once again, 'Thanks she liked it rough,' Black Star smirked "BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled embarrassed Soul was laughing while doing turns to ditch the cops he finally lost them once Maka woke up that was around 8 in the morning Maka didn't see Black Star and Tsubaki she went right to Soul "Thanks for putting me on the couch," Maka smiled "No problem," Soul and Maka did a quick kiss "Maka you're distracting the driver," Tsubaki said giggling Maka was surprised and shirked a little "You didn't see that?" Maka asked hoping for a no "Yup we were yup with Soul for 7 hours now," Black Star answered "Maka why do you want to have sex with Soul on your birthday next week?!" Black Star said catching her by surprise "Soul that was a secret you ass," Maka said worriedly and angry, Soul chuckled "Sorry babe," Maka smiled and leaned to kiss him again "It's alright but next time discussion between the two of us STAY between us," Soul smirked and nodded before they kissed again "Maka your kissing him too long!" Tsubaki said because she did not want to die because those two decided to have a make out session when one was DRIVING, "Ugh just because we saw you guys kiss already doesn't mean you can do it again," Black star growled, Soul and Maka laughed a little Maka was in the booth with Soul "BLACK STAR HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Maka yelled Black Star smirked and said his thanks Kidd woke up last and the rest of the day they all ended up drunk from partying, Nobody knew where Maka and Soul went but Black Star was quietly drinking watching to make sure Tsubaki didn't do anything farfetched Maka and Soul were in Maka's walk in closet Soul and Maka were both drunk Soul put a blanket on the floor Maka locked her bedroom door and they were making out one the floor Maka had hidden wine they lit some candles to make the mood better, Chrona wasn't drinking much neither was Patty the two stayed sober which was surprising because Patty was always up for a drink, "Maka do we really need to wait a fucking week cuz I can't wait that long," Maka giggled and kissed Soul again, "We have to wait Soul Okay?'" Maka said cuddling up to him he wrapped his arms around her they kissed again before falling asleep Black Star carried Tsubaki to his room before they fell asleep in the same bed they made out first before they did fall asleep, Kidd and Liz past out on the couch both were too drunk to go any further, for Black Star it wasn't a bad Birthday mostly because the girl he loved was in his arms and that's all he needed and his family is all okay and safe he just needs to keep an eye on Soul but he just needed or knew he'll always be there for Maka after all she was his little sister and he loved her like a little sister but he decided to trust Soul but not to much especially on Maka's Birthday next week when she's finally 15 who knew what was going through their teenage minds "Black Star quit worrying about Soul and Maka and just get some sleep," Tsubaki said tiredly Black Star smirked "Sorry I'll sleep," Tsubaki smiled he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over them before officially letting black and the darkness of sleep take over him and Tsubaki,

**A.N. okay in this chapter my dirty mind and my non perverted mind were battling my perverted side was coming in the beginning and end but my regular mind won a little well barely lemon in this just a lot of making out I might put lemon later in the chapters I don't know but remember their goal is to get to South Carolina being unwanted hopefully I can get this to be a good long fanfiction I'm not sure to cut some chapters to make more chapters I think I need more idea's that's it meet and leave people death's, new life's, fights maybe a day at the beach or movies they can always rent I'm sure I'll get a lot of new idea's I'm thinking if I should make another fanfiction but I'm not sure I have to gather idea's up and set the plot this plot will probably change a lot but in the end they will make it to South Carolina and have a good life and I might start updating every other day for a while cheerleading season is almost done the last day is on February 24 and I get to have a pizza party Woohoo and I'm going to get a head start on chapter 8 before I hit the hay well anyways REVIEW THAT HELPS BBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. alright let's get this chapter started getting idea's rolling and now I'm writing them any who REVIEW! Reviewing makes me happy, and I didn't get to go bowling poop I also hurt my toe because I have hard wood floors and I was wearing socks so when I heard there was no school I was running around enjoying until I slipped and fell and my toe hurts,**

They were almost in Illinois but cops kept on making them go farther from South Carolina Soul thought they had a trap for them and he didn't like how they watched but never did anything, "I don't like it I feel like they have a plan!" Soul and Liz were arguing because Soul wants to do something about it but Liz says they will do something when the Cops do something and she threaten Soul if he objected again she will lock him and Maka away from each other for a week and if that happen he can't hang out with her on her birthday so he had to shut up, "Fine fine but if our asses get tasered again I'm saying I told you so," Liz shrugged "Soul I know you feel uncomfortable with the cops tailing our ass but I want to have a little fun at night fall," Liz said Soul sighed then he and Maka went to sit on the couch, "Liz may I talk to you for a second?" Liz nodded and they went into a hallway to talk "What's up?" Liz asked "Since we aren't known fugitives that means cops can't hurt us but because of our age and the states we are going into we can't get caught do you want to know why?" Kidd asked Liz had a thinking face then she realized "They have to put us in," Liz was horrified "We have to go to Juvie School with uniforms that are out of style!" Liz practically screamed "So if they even get one of us again we are off to school with other criminals," Liz was panicking "I think we should listen to Soul I mean they can get us in our sleep," Liz said trying to think of how to ditch them because yeah they were running from the cops BUT they also were tired from school, "ASSES AND BITCHES MEETING NOW!" Liz yelled they had to have the meeting by the divers booth so they were in on the meeting "What's up Liz?" Tsubaki asked "It has come to my attention that because of our age and how we were caught one and the states we are entering we can't let any cops get any members because if they catch us we are off to fucking Juvie School with out of date uniforms and we are going have to be lectured and have to learn so we need a plan to ditch these fuckers," Soul smirked "I told we should have ditched them earlier because since you refused 5 more cop cars doubled in on checking us who knows if they put a bomb on the bus," Soul said a little angry "Alright smart ass since know everything you think of a plan," Liz sneered Soul rolled his eyes but he and Maka were thinking of something "We just got into Illinois," Chrona announced "Can we go to the aquarium babe?" Patty asked Chrona "Patty I'm not in charge of where we go you have to ask your sister," Chrona answered Patty went to ask her sister who eventually gave into her fake crying, "We are going have to have another day in Chicago," Liz sighed "Um Liz we have a problem," Chrona said a little quiet "What is it?" Chrona chuckled nervously then said it "We are going to be out of gas in about 3 minutes or so," Liz eyes widen "Fuck they're going to make us go back to school!" Liz said panicking "can we ask them to take us to the aquarium before they make us go to a delinquent school?" Patty asked innocently, "Yeah Patty because I'm sure that if 8 criminals asked about 12 cops to take us to see fish then to school I'm certain they will agree with huge smiles on their faces," Liz said sarcastically when she finished Chrona announced they were out of gas "Guys start packing we have to go we might as well be ready," Liz said sadly "Liz Thompson did you forget that we don't give in easily but now we are simply giving up?" Maka said questioning Liz with disappointment "You're right Maka Hand me a beer where's Patty?" Liz asked "SHE'S TALKING TO THE COPS!" Chrona screamed everyone ran to the window surely there was Patty asking the cops to take them to the aquarium, "Hey Thompson you and the rest of your crew get ready we are going to go see some fish!" the cop leader called "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" they all yelled in union but never less got ready "Maka," Soul whispered so only Maka heard she went over to him "Here since we might spend your birthday in a prison cell," Soul gave Maka a box and when she opened it there was a leather jacket almost like Soul's black skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides T-shirt "Wait didn't I ask for your shirt of BVB?" Maka asked Soul nodded "Go put yours on and your leather jacket with our matching converse and put black jeans on," Maka ordered "You want us to match?" Soul said a little surprise Maka nodded gladly, he smirked they changed Maka curled her hair and put it to the side Soul was waiting for her so was everyone else "AWWWW you guys are matching," Tsubaki pointed out "WHAT KIND OF DUDE MATCHS WITH A FUCKING GIRL!?" Black Star shouted but realized Tsubaki wanted them to dress up and that statement offended her and she knew it "WAIT Tsubaki I didn't mean it like that of course I'll match with you-" Black Star's voice was dying down because he was following while trying to explain to a depress Tsubaki "Bad choice of words Star!" Chrona shouted "SHUT UP!" we giggled Liz told them to him secret weapon that wasn't metal Liz taught them anything can be a weapon Maka and Soul were in a cop car, Liz and Kidd were in another , Chrona and Patty, last was Tsubaki and Star she ended up forgiving him 'This is going to be fun," Soul whispered in Maka's ear Maka grinned she wasn't sure if this was a brilliant plan but it'll work "Hey quite whispering and when's the wedding?" one officer said with a smirk "WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!" Soul and Maka said at the same time Maka blushed Soul just held her close because just like the cops they had no idea what was going on in their minds maybe they had the same plan as them or worse either way they had to be prepared all times and Soul kept on reminding himself 3 things that are very important mostly 1 but

3. Never let your guard down

2. make sure you protect and have everyone's back

~1~ Make sure no one lays a hand on Maka if they do kill them,

Number one was THE most important because to be honest he hasn't known this girl long but he knew already he was defiantly in love with her he still remembers that day fresh it was different from their conversation where they ended up having their first kiss it wasn't that conversation it was better they barely even talked about their feeling towards each other during that conversation

_~Flash Back~_

"_Soul I'm bored," Maka said as they were in a hotel they go into hotels every now and then but it was always the same cops waiting at their bus doing nothing what were they doing guarding it or something" Soul said complaining "Soul I'm confuse," Maka said lying down "About what?" Soul asked looking at her "I want to go to South Carolina with everyone I really do but that's not my reason," Soul was confused "If it wasn't then why did you say it?" Soul asked Maka shrugged "What are you confused about Maka Albarn?" Soul asked the way he said it Maka knew he was concern about her, "You," She simply answered Soul was now confused also but sat down beside her and grabbed her feet because she was playing with them Soul pulled them all the way to her head she giggled she was really flexible Soul got more far than her knees by the top of her head but he knew she could stretch more, "Damn your flexible," Soul said laughing a bit Maka smiled "I use to be in gymnastics and was the most flexible on my team," Maka said sitting down and looking at Soul "So why are you confused about me?" Soul asked "Well it's just I don't know how I exactly feel about you and all," Maka said with a faint blush "You too," Maka was surprised that he had the same thought running through his mind, "Yeah I think," Maka giggled "So what do you like about me honest opinion," Maka said "When I first saw you the first thing that popped out to me was your legs, skin, lips, eyes, hair, even your chest for some reason," Maka described like every feature on her even her chest where she was somewhat lacking but still nobody ever actually admitted to have a liking in her chest they always said her legs and butt made up for it she was so glad Soul didn't say that this proved he was different and she liked it, 'Now I like everything about you from your toes to your pretty little head," Maka blushed "And Like how I can make you blush so easily," Soul smirked "When I first saw you I was of course with Black Star but he asked me what I thought and I said your were attractive and um hot," Maka was a serious color of red "Everything about you made me regret going out with Brad and it sparked my interest," Maka admitted Soul thought she was pretty adorable, "Maka I'm going to be honest with you I love everything about you but I also love looking into your forest green eyes I always get lost in them," Maka suddenly jumped and hugged Soul "M-Maka what are you doing?!" Soul asked panicked but eased to hug Maka "Soul is it possible I like you a lot?" Maka asked looking up at Soul "Only if you tell me if It's possible I like you more than a friend should," Soul smirked Maka smiled and nodded her head "Maka I think I love you," Okay she was not expecting for him to say it so soon wait were those words she wanted to hear she didn't like to show it but she always hurt inside every time she was reminded of how her papa cheated on her mama with many women "Soul I-I" Maka couldn't finish "Maka I'm not forcing for you to say it if you're not ready to say it don't I only said because I was ready and realized it I won't be mad if you're wondering," Maka now knew it she even said it herself Soul was DIFFERENT he won't be like men and cheat on her he will be there for her to protect her like a guardian or a knight and shiny armor, "Soul I'm not going to deny it or pretend I wasn't piecing pieces together I love you," Soul smiled at her "come on princess we need to sleep we have a long day ahead of us," kissing Maka's forehead before she fell asleep was a hobby or traditional now he always did and it helped her fall asleep faster, He couldn't believe he never thought it would happen but he fell in LOVE and that there was a strong thin,_

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Soul we're here," Maka said breaking him out of his sudden memory of that night "What were you thinking about?" Maka asked innocently "The night we confessed," He answered she smiled "I was too," Soul smirked "Just because we wear the same cloths doesn't mean we can think of the same thing," Soul chuckled while Maka laughed "You know what they say all great minds think alike," Maka said smiling "They sure do don't they," Soul kissed Maka forehead before they all including the cops entered the aquarium Soul and Maka held and while walking and they weren't sure what to expect all they knew was to stay by each other no matter what Soul leaned down towards Maka's ear and whispered in her ear "_**I love you Maka and nothing can ever change that,"**_

**A.N. AAAAAWWWW wasn't that just the cutest sorry I've been busy but I'll still update probably late at night but hey I'm still updating right alright see ya next chapter :p **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I feel like my plot is everywhere but I think it's interesting I usually like Soma's that unravel their love slowly I think it's cute I'm probably going to have lemon later in the chapter I don't know when I want to make this story 20 to 30 chapters because I just want to experiment a little I'm probably going to make longer stories as I continue but this one all I know it's not going to stopping in the 10-19 section longer and I have no idea when it is going to end so I'm going to keep rolling out some idea's but hopefully I make it as long as possible I just thought of a new fanfiction I'm writing it after this chapter it won't be up for a while because I want to finish this one and I want to make sure it makes sense all I'm going to tell you it's about the gang growing up from Pre-K to whatever grade then a twist comes so I see how I will plan that but never less Chapter 9 is coming B) P.S. Sorry for being late for updating honest to much is happening ,**

They were now in the aquarium Maka was clinging onto Soul's arm he didn't mind he just hate it if he didn't like if they were dating and they were insecure and TOO clingy and there excuse was always the same about not wanting to lose him which ended up the same they did lose him, "I still can't believe they agreed to take us to the aquarium," Maka said looking at a chubby fish swim by, "I know but don't let your guard down we don't know what they are planning they could call back up at any moment," Soul said Maka was making him walk to a tunnel that can make it feel like your underwater Soul was a little nervous because many fish were repeated to hit one spot and soon a crack came and it kept on getting bigger then you heard a crack "Maka we need to get out of here now," Soul said tugging at Maka who also noticed the crack "EVERY GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND TUNNEL NOW!" A guy yelled that made everyone panic and start pushing one person made Maka fall and Soul was trying his best to reach Maka he succeeded but found out someone stepped on her ankle so it was sprain and another problem the water was heading towards them fast and the see through doors were closing and they were in the middle so they were going to be trapped "Damn it!" Soul screamed then he saw the gang one both sides trying to open them but security came and they saw Soul and Maka and did nothing "Black Star don't-" Maka couldn't finish because Black Star did what she about to say not to he punched a cop in the face "Soul the water it's filling up the floor and the crack keeps on getting bigger," Maka said they were going away from the crack and went to the door where there friends were arguing and all people did was stare and not even try helping them Soul started to run and ram into the door constantly Black Star managed to get away from the cops and do the same thing Soul was doing "CHRONA KIDD HELP YOU FUCKERS!" Black Star screamed "Maka stand back I don't want you to get cut," Soul said still trying to break the door Maka looked back there was a hole where the crack use to be and water was pouring in "Soul hurry there's a bigger hole," Maka said "DAMN IT!" Soul kept on saying "You guys it's not going to work Soul and Maka are stuck and probably going to drown," Liz said sadly it has been 5 minutes the water was almost at their knees Chrona and Kidd gave up they managed at little crack "GIVE UP YOU GUYS ARE MAKING THEIR DEATH COME FASTER BY DOING THAT!" Liz screamed Tsubaki was crying so was Maka, "Star it's no use we pounded this thing more than 500 times and only managed a little," Soul said splashing down it the water, "LIZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEY ARE FAMILY AND YOU'RE NOT DOING SHIT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST GIVE UP LIKE THIS!?" Black Star screamed clearly upset "Star we know how close you and Maka are and it's going to be tough without her and Soul because he is a great fast thinker but we can't do anything you have to understand that how we going to break it with a dolphin!?" Liz said screaming in his face Soul heard and smirked he got up and walked over to the hole and started to break it more "SOUL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Maka screamed getting everyone's attention "Maka give me your dolphin whistle QUICK!" Maka hurried and got out the whistle Soul got it for her at the gift shop before they went in the tunnel Soul blew it and after 10 seconds two dolphins came but also the water was up to their necks Maka had to stand on her tippy toes, the dolphin's felt like they knew what they needed and charged at the door one more came so 3 dolphins were trying to break down the door Maka and Soul hand to swim up for air and Soul saw that the cops were putting hand cuffs on the gang they were almost out of air "Soul are you sure they can break it?" Maka asked trying to breath much air as possible "Believe in them they can sense if you don't," Maka nodded and then their air was closing "Maka take a big breath," Soul ordered Maka did they swam towards the dolphin's all three charged at the door one final time before hurrying away back to the bigger space Soul noticed Maka was holding her breath the best she could until all the water suddenly rushed to the doors the dolphin's broke taking Soul and Maka who were on the floor drenched and breathing heavily "Soul you are a fast thinker," Maka said between gasps "Never doubt my brain," Soul said with a grin Maka giggled "Maka Soul," Soon everyone was by them giving them towels and hugs "Damn Soul I would have turned to dolphin's for help," Tsubaki said "they are intelligent more than you know," Soul said helping Maka up "I literally thought we were both going to die in there," Maka said hugging Soul "remember Maka always believe with that anything is possible," Maka smiled but soon their moment together was short they were both tackled and hand cuffed "LET US GO!" Soul screamed trying his best to try and get to Maka who was being pulled away from him "SOUL!" Maka screamed in desperation the cops kept on telling her to shut up but she didn't it got to the point they had to taser her and that didn't go well with Soul "YOU FUCKERS I'M GOING TO GET YOU DON'T FUCKING HURT MAKA YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!" Soul screamed "Look love boy is trying to save his love guess what you have barely no hope so don't believe," Soul gritted his teeth "Wait until I get my hands on you all of you," Soul whispered to himself and grinned, but soon was thrown in a van with handcuffs only him and he can't escape, _"Damn it hang on Maka I'm going to make sure we all make it to South Carolina unwanted and unharmed all 8 of us I promise just hang on everyone," _Soul said to himself trying to bang on the door he was denting it and went they pulled over one cop looked in and Soul knocked him unconscious took the keys his taser and gun he put on his cloths and left him on the floor and put his cloths in a bag "What was that punk doing?" the driver asked not noticing "you'll see," the driver looked up and stared in horror "yeah ass I got out," Soul grinned and shot him he threw both in the back grabbed his taser and gun and hand cuff both fuckers to each other he got in the truck in time because another one was coming "Now which of the gang member is in there," Soul started to drive the other driver saw and pulled over "What's wrong?" he asked "Your back door is open idiot," Soul said both guys bought it then Soul of course shot them and slammed open the door their it revealed Liz, "SOUL!?" She said shocked he uncuffed her they started to drive to find the rest "We have 6 more members to find," Liz nodded "here's one slam into it I'm sure they won't mind," Soul nodded and did just that he gave Liz a gun and she started to shoot at them Soul ended up doing a backwards drive so the backs were aligned Liz busted the door inwards and Chrona was in there he hurried and jumped in Liz slammed their cars door shut and uncuffed Chrona "the truck with Tsubaki wasn't far from me," Soul nodded it took a little speed to see another truck but Soul once again aligned the back Liz did the same Chrona tasered the driver and Liz uncuffed Tsubaki, "woohoo we are on a roll nice Soul we need Black Star, Maka, Kidd and Patty Liz gave Tsubaki a gun and taser "Oh Soul I never got to say nice thinking at the aquarium," Tsubaki said Soul smirked "If Liz never said Dolphin's I would have never remembered so thanks Liz," She smirked "what kind of leader would I be if I didn't realize I gave a crew member a idea," Soul rolled his eyes "you," Liz rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah let's just drive faster we need to hurry the jail is a little more far so we might have enough time to get everyone," Soul nodded stepping on the gas "Soul look double how do we do this?" Tsubaki asked "Like this," Soul sped up to one "Liz take control," Liz obeyed Soul got his taser and gun Liz went to the vehicle as close as possible Soul broke the window and hurried and shot the driver before he got a chance "Liz sandwich!" Liz nodded "Chrona you get the person out!" Chrona nodded before climbing on the roof and jumping and breaking the lock in their was patty she hurried and grabbed Chrona hand and jumped on the truck Liz was driving Chrona stomped his foot as a signal as he got the member they drove more and pull up to see what other person they got, it was either Black*Star or Maka, they opened it and it was empty "How is there nobody in here!" Soul shouted everyone was confused "What disappointed you didn't get to rescue me?" they looked up and saw Maka Soul smirked "Maka how di-" Chrona was cut off "I did I don't let anyone touch my sis," Black*Star smiled well it was good that no one was going to a juvenile school, but they were getting company "Come on we need to get gas and our old tour bus back I miss it," Black*Star smirked everyone nodded and got into the truck "WAIT WE FORGOT ABOUT KIDD!" Liz screamed "Fuck!" Soul screamed "What you look disappointed looking for this?" they all turned their heads to the voice it was "what did you do to Kidd Ox!" Liz yelled tears in her eyes "YOU FUCKERS!" Maka yelled Soul had to hold her Tsubaki had to calm Black*Star down Patty was scared and angry but Chrona was plain mad but was remaining calm "I'll tell you what we won't beat him again unless you 7 give yourselves up and go to juvie school alright?" Ox said "Liz you seriously can't just-" Soul was cut off when he saw Liz walking saying she gave up Ox smirked but Liz also punched Ox and she was tackled and hand cuffed "What are you joining to do your leader gave up and the backup is nowhere near up to decide," Ox smirked "Get them now!" Ox screamed they ran after the seven Tsubaki, Soul, and Chrona pulled out their guns Soul gave Maka the taser Tsubaki gave Black*Star a taser Chrona did the same with Patty the police stopped "Patty stop I don't want you to get hurt!" Liz screamed and usually Patty obeyed her sister Patty nodded giving her taser back to Chrona who tried to stop her but couldn't she was tackled and handcuffed Chrona threw his thing to Black*Star who caught them "Chrona not you too!" Maka said trying to hold back the words of traitor "I have too I don't know if they'll hurt Patty I can't risk that," Chrona said letting himself be tackled and put into the car "Well its only 4 against 20 we are about 5 times more larger," Ox said as he was sitting down because someone brought him a chair "I don't care I'm not letting you no any of you fuckers hurt Black*Star, Tsubaki and especially Maka!" Soul screamed "then let's make a deal if you surrender I'll give my promise and not hurt any of your friends or you but if not we are going to have to use force and that involves far much more than hurting," Ox smirked "Fuck you!" Black*Star shouted Soul and Maka went closer to Black*Star and Tsubaki "So you can't hurt us right now right?" Soul asked Ox nodded Soul and Black*Star smirked "SHOT!" Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star and Soul were shooting the police one by one Soul shoot Ox soon there we all dead but the cars with Liz, Kidd, Patty, an Chrona had left "Come on we're getting their stupid asses," Black*Star ordered before big curtains shot up blocking them "WHAT THE HELL!" Tsubaki screamed Maka looked up "Shit they're throwing smoke bombs to put us to sleep" Maka screamed everyone covered their noses Maka was happy she had a still little drenched scarf and put it around her nose Black*Star used his shirt Tsubaki used her long socks Soul used his headband they had to wing it some of the police came down and tried to fight them Black*Star killed some they kept on dropping down people one person was about to taser Maka until Black*Star punched them Maka smiled and continued to fight the smoke was finally lifting Soul brought out his pocket knife and cut the material open for them to escape "Shit we need to get the rest before something bad happens," Soul said they all nodded getting into a car and started to drive off, "I can't believe Liz just gave in like that and she's the bad ass," Tsubaki said "well this proves we are stronger and don't give in as easily," Black*Star said Tsubaki nodded so did Soul "Soul do you think we should just forget them?" Maka asked Soul looked at her "O mean the suspect we are nothing without a leader and they have the leader so this makes us barely wanted for fucking sakes we are in Illinois and we were supposed to be in South Carolina I don't want to forget them but we have no choice we all said when we were barely wanted we'll go to South Carolina the only reason why we were this Wanted because of Liz reputation!" Maka screamed then put her head down "She does have a point I think I known Liz long enough is she'll always leave someone behind and that ends up becoming a problem remember Brad we had a shit load of Cops after us because we didn't kill him," Black*Star said "Black*Star, Maka, Soul I've been on the streets with Liz for most of my life to know if she will leave us behind unless we are Patty or Kidd to her those two are family we are a lie," Everyone knew Tsubaki was right about being the longest one to be with Liz "So we are going to South Carolina only the 4 of us?" Soul asked everyone nodded Soul smirked "Cool we need money though," Maka and Tsubaki smirked "We can always sell our bodies," Soul immediately stopped both he and Black*Star looked at both girls "We were kidding we do have some self-respect," Maka said Soul and Black*star sighed in relief "We'll find something out promise," Maka smiled Black*Star smirked and Tsubaki giggled "So for now on the 4 of us stay strong together!" Tsubaki shouted "TOGETHER!" Maka shouted "TOGETHER!" Black*Star screamed next "Together forever," Soul finished everyone either had a smirk or smile on their face


	10. Chapter 10

**A. I haven't updated in forever but at least I'm not abandoning this story and plus I've been addicted to this game called Flappy Bird and I suck my high score is 22that says that I am terrible at games but what did you think about chapter 9 don't worry they will have more ups and downs and I'll include point of views so yup on with the story I can't believe I'm already on chapter 10 I still remember writing the first chapter aww I love SoMa's if I didn't what would my username be duh, anyways on with chapter 10 enjoy and review**

It was about 10 o' clock at night Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star were still driving they were almost in Indiana, but they stopped at a hotel they were happy they haven't seen Police yet, "We need Money," Tsubaki said tiredly "Soul pull up here I have an idea we go to the back door and wait for Tsubaki and I," Maka said they nodded Maka found a pair of scissors and started to cut material Tsubaki's shirt was cut in half and Maka cut up so it looked like frills that showed her pink bra "Maka is this alright?" Tsubaki asked they cut their pants well Maka's pants shorter "Tsubaki hang me Soul's shirt," Tsubaki did Soul always had an extra shirt Maka cut it were it was supposed to be sown and tied them together she cut off the sleeves and put her hair down "Wow we look amazing!" Tsubaki shouted when they got out two guys almost in front of the line noticed "Hey you two hotties want to join us?" Maka and Tsubaki smirked nodding and cutting in line they made it in "Hold on I have to hurry and do something," Maka said then whispered to Tsubaki "Get them drunk control yourself here's a taser and I'm going to let Soul and Black*Star in we are robbing," Tsubaki smirked and nodded Maka hurried to the back door luckily Soul and Black*Star weren't caught yet she let them in "Hey is that my shirt?" Soul asked Maka nodded "Tsubaki is getting two guys so drunk we''' be able to get the money and bail," they nodded and went to get their own money from desperate drunk women "Soul Black*Star I swear if you kiss anyone I will fucking murder you and you'll never see Tsubaki and me ever again I'll make sure of it," Maka growled "Maka all we need is money we aren't going to kiss people for it the four of us are sticking together for this trip because we need one another and no grinding," Soul said Maka sighed "No twerking either!" Black*Star shouted Maka cursed to herself "Fine we'll find a different way," Maka said walking to the two guys Black*Star's eyes were about to pop out from what he was seeing Tsubaki wear, "Come on we need money," Soul said pulling Black*Star you finally was caught out of his gaze Tsubaki and Maka were getting the guys really drunk the were light and easy to get drunk drinkers they swayed their hips Maka tried he best not to pretend the guy was Soul and start grinding, Maka snaked her hands and got the guys wallet before he fell and hit his head, Maka smirked watched Soul twirl a girl and hurried taking her wallet leaving her dizzy and throwing up "Enjoy the show?" Maka looked behind her to see Soul "I enjoy watching you ditch her while she puked," Maka said with a smile soon Black*star joined them "Where's Tsubaki?" he asked "getting to money," Maka answered they looked back and saw the guy snaking up his hands up Tsubaki's shorts and frailled clearly visible shirt Tsubaki had a frighten look "Let's help Maka gab the money Soul you help me get Tsubaki," they nodded and walked over Black*Star put his hands on his shoulder "Mind if I cut in?" the guy made a disgusted face and plainly said no Maka put her arms around him he looked at her and Soul saw how Maka's hands were roaming his body and slipped to his wallet "I'll be taking her," Black*Star said pulling Tsubaki close to him Soul pulled Maka who threw the wallet on the floor and put the money in her bra with the rest the guy saw his friend on the ground and was trying to wake him up, the four hoped in the car and started to drive "How much Maka?" Black*Star asked "She's counting," Tsubaki said as Maka counted "Whoa Tsubaki rich dudes invited us we have over 20 thousand dollars!' Maka screamed everyone was shook "Alright," Soul said we'll stop sat a hotel and maybe go shopping tomorrow," Black*Star said everyone nodded Soul pulled up they got two bed room they all took a shower before falling asleep I think you know who fell asleep with who in what bed there are two beds after all, during the night Maka took off the handmade dress Soul took his shirt off for Maka could use it when Maka got back in the covers with Soul he wrapped his arms around her, "Soul do you really think it was a smart Idea for us to leave Kidd, Chrona, Patty, and Liz behind?" Maka asked "Maka you, Tsubaki, and Black*Star agreed because if it was the other way around she wouldn't even think twice or hesitate to leave the four of us behind," Soul said Maka nodded "Once we get to South Carolina we all will get job someone who doesn't need to check our background, "Maybe like at a diner Black*Star knows how to cook Tsubaki and I can be waitresses you can be a cashier," Maka said while smiling "we'll see," Maka smiled then fell asleep in Soul's arms thinking _"Was it a good thing to leave the other four and are giving up the life of crime?" _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four woke up and started towards the car "TO THE MALL!" Black*Star screamed they still had a good amount of money left, it took about a good 30 minutes to get to the nearest mall, once they entered there, they saw a lot of T.V's and it was on the news and what popped up

"**Yesterday One of our famous thug group were caught the Leader Elizabeth Thompson A.K.A. Liz he sister Patricia Thompson A.K.A. Patty, Liz love interest Death The Kidd mostly preferred as Kidd and Patty's boyfriend Chrona Gorgon there were four more of the group but when we recently talked to Liz this is what she had to say**

_**Liz:**_

_**The four of my group members are idiots they won't last a day without me the only one who will lead then is probably sharky he actually knows how to think but he won't get far because he is goo goo over one Blondie while the other two are just dazzled by each other Blondie all she will do is mess up sharky making them not to go far the ninja idiot won' shut up causing attention, and Brunette is to innocent to do anything I had to teach her how to stab someone but it barely made a dent in their skin so those four together I won't waste my time they are pathetic,**_

**Well looks like Liz doesn't really like those four we were told they fought back and escaped but they looked defenseless police are deciding whether to find these poor fighters that Liz described or let them struggle in life we don't have any pictures of them so far but beware of who you trust or talk to it could be one of them this is Rose Hernandez with the news up next we hav-" **

The four ignored the rest "She said we can't fight I can be quiet Tsubaki can stab Maka doesn't distract Soul, much, and Soul will come through," Black*star said quietly they all nodded and went to Hot Topic to get new cool clothes Soul kept his leather jacket so did Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star were looking around for things Black*Star got a beanie that had BVB on it that's all he got from there, Maka had on a Black Butler shirt on it had Ciel in front and Sabastian in the back she had on and some black Jeggings, Tsubaki got a Asking Alexandra skull shirt and jeans on the right side it was white and black plaid on the left it was plain black but they looked good on her Maka and Tsubaki got the same pair of shoes it was low high tops with skulls Soul got some plain black shoes jeans and a black shirt in red letter COOL STORY BRO and that was their first part of shopping they got something to eat they laughed one cop almost caught them because he constantly kept walking towards them or followed them it creeped Maka out because he was ALWAYS looking at her , Soul noticed and held her hand Black*Star placed his arm on top of Tsubaki's shoulder Tsubaki giggled not because that but Black*star was growing he is almost the same height as Tsubaki, they got even more clothes, while the boys were distracted Tsubaki and Maka went into Victoria's Secret they bought some things and made it back before the guys knew they were gone and they didn't notice the extra bag each carried, they made it back to the car put all the bags into the trunk and started to drive but not far they needed gas so they stopped at a gas station Maka and Tsubaki went to the bathroom and came back they were back on the road with a full tank of gas and driving when they were they all perked up to find out they were finally in Kentucky "Maka I forgot to say," Soul said Maka didn't know what he was going to say "Happy birthday," she was finally 15, while mostly everyone was turning 16 Maka didn't care anymore "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" Black*Star yelled Tsubaki giggled and said her happy birthday to Maka, Maka gave Tsubaki and Black*Star a hug and gave Soul a kiss on the cheek "What do you want to do today?" Black*star asked Maka put on her thinking face. What was there to do in Kentucky? "Let's find a beach and swim in it at night," Maka said happily "What do you want to do in the morning?" Souls asked no way are they going to wait all day just to swim at night they had to be occupied at least, "Um let's keep on driving to see what there is maybe we'll get close to the beach," Maka said "Maka Virginia is by the beach so to go to the beach we will have to drive through Kentucky into North Carolina and then South Carolina or we can go to Tennessee North Carolina and South Carolina," Soul said "Virginia," they nodded and were driving a little faster , "I can't wait!" Tsubaki squealed "Neither can I," Maka said "I wonder how things will change without them?" Maka said "Don't even worry about it it's a free country and we can almost do whatever we want," Soul said everyone laughed and was enjoying everything, "20 miles to Virginia," Black*Star said he was reading a sign when Maka looked at Tsubaki she was passed out Maka smiled "Soul we better hurry Tsubaki is passed out," Soul nodded "Why don't we just stay in a hotel tonight and go to the beach tomorrow Maka?" Maka put her thinking face on "sure at least we can still swim at the hotel," Maka smiled Soul was looking around Black*Star was on his phone Maka caught him multiple times looking at Tsubaki "Black*Star take a picture it'll last longer," Maka said Black*Star blushed but did take a picture of Tsubaki and grinned "I didn't mean for you to actually do it!" Maka said surprised "Well I did so neh," Black*Star stuck his tongue out at Maka who did the same thing while saying 'Baka' Soul sighed at their child like behavior, "Oi you two are too much alike," Soul said Maka giggled "we were always hanging out when I first joined the gang, he taught me how to kill faster," Maka said with a smile Black*Star smirked "Wow," was all Soul could say as he spotted a hotel with an indoor and outdoor pool.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I'm so sorry for not updating I will try and make this chapter long and I can't believe it's chapter 11 already wow this is going by fast um shout out to as always 1rocker-chic and thuggin 4evea thank you there was an anonymous one idk though but they were a while ago so on with chapter 11 P.S. sorry if this chapter is confusing my brain is being difficult and well I was being lazy and almost forgot about this story but I wanted to hurry and write tis chapter I'm not sure how many more chapters but it's probably going to end in April depending you know conflict and how long but I promise there will be a happy ending alight review thanks**

"MAKA! SOUL! WAKE UP!" Maka sighed in irritation Soul was well he was passed the hell out Maka grinned tip toed over to his bed and in an instant BAM! Maka pushed Soul on the floor "Not cool Maka!" Soul yelled "Wake up Tsubaki wants us," Maka said Soul rolled his eyes and started to get dressed Maka went into the hall where Tsubaki was standing "Where's Black*Star?" I asked "He's already at breakfast you know how he is with food," Tsubaki answered "SO Maka are we going to Virginia today for the ocean?" Tsubaki asked I nodded "Who's ready to eat?" we looked to see Soul "Black*Star is already eating," I said to him "Leave it to that fat ass to start eating without a care in the world," Tsubaki nodded in agreement the three had a nice conversation all the way to breakfast until they were in the hall of the eating room (**A.N. I don't want to call it a cafeteria but you know where you get your food and stuff you know what I'm talking about) **they heard screaming and imminently started to run to see what was happening Tsubaki gasp surprised to see Black*Star beating someone guy up almost everything was either broken or destroyed Soul acted right away and literally ripped Black*Star off the bloody man I was calming down Tsubaki but something was different in Black*Star's eyes and I know Black*Star enough to know that guy did something or said something that set Black*Star off, I hurried to him and yelled in his face that always calmed him down 'BLACK*STAR CALM DOWN YOU'RE MAKING TSUBAKI CRY!" when I yelled that his eyes soften and he wiped his head to see Tsubaki there crying, "I'm sorry Tsubaki it's just he was saying things and it set me off I didn't think I would even go this far," Black*star said in a calm and sympathetic voice 'It's oka-" Black*Star cut her off "Why do you always forgive me so easily like I just doodled on a wall or I burnt something it's not okay Tsubaki stop forgiving me so easily and toughen up because that's why we always have to save you because you're too nice and too forgiving if a guy raped you all you probably say is It's fine I'm okay It's not OKAY Tsubaki stop forgiving people so easily give us lectures once and awhile about being reckless and dangerous don't stay ;low where people are easily going to take advantage of you because some day nobody can be there to protect you because we live in a cruel world and it's fucking reality," I think we were all shock to hear that come out of Black*star I mean he really likes Tsubaki or so I thought but I think he was harsh and could be more nice but Waaaaaaiiiitttt I know he's trying to get those replay in her mind so it will motivate her to become more stronger and confident because Black*Star is right nothing in this world is easy it pays off when you know so the more you know the stronger you are, I remember I always use to hear this phrase or BIG line everywhere "Knowledge is Power" they are right anyone who says that is brilliant I remember my mama always said that before she started to travel the world. "Tsubaki don't think of it as an insult Black*Star is only helping by being tough so be the same prove him wrong prove everyone wrong prove them that looks can be deceiving with that you can go on forever and remember knowledge is power never forget that," after I said that I walked off into the direction Black*Star went to lecture him about not being that fucking rude. I turned the corner and there he was leaning "You're going to lecture me about me yelling at Tsubaki right?" my expression soften "Black*Star you know how she is that was going beyond her line I know why you did it and trust me I think she will work hard but remember she's going to need supporters so help her she can't do it alone and plus I don't think she is going to forgive you so easily this time because if that was Soul I would have beat his ass be lucky Tsubaki is a nice girl," I finally finished "Like I will actually have the balls to say that when I know Black*Star is going to side with you and put my ass in a grave," I turned around to see Soul with Tsubaki behind him "Hey guys let's get our stuff and let's go on the road I think we can skip Virginia South Carolina isn't that far but I remember now what I want," I say "What do you want Maka?" Black*star asked "To bust out Liz, Patty, Chrona and Kidd even though we agreed we hated them we also agreed that they are family and you never turn your back on family even when they do," **(A.N. the never turn your back on family even when they do is a quote from fast and furious 6 when Van Diesel says that after Lety shoots his arm Fast and Furious best movie series EVER still can't believe Paul Walker died so sad probably not going to be Fast and Furious 8 wwwaaaaahhhhh there's so gooooddddddd!)** Soul grinned "Maka you are one of a kind," I smiled "You just noticed," he rolled his eyes playfully and we went to ur room to start packing our things for the road Black*Star and Tsubaki were really quiet I would see them glare at each other which was way out of character for both of them mostly Tsubaki I guess she is taking my and Black*Star's advice and toughing up, well she does now want to be proven strong I don't blame her if Soul would lash out and tell me I'm not strong but defenseless and always rely on help that will hurt but motivate me to be stronger so I'm rooting for you Tsubaki do your best I believe in you I know you're going to be strong, we started to drive on the road "So no VirginiaS we are going back to Chicago?" Soul asked "Nope even though they were arrested in Chicago they didn't go to a prison in Illinois they were taken to some other prison," I say it was true even though they were arrested in Chicago it doesn't guarantee they'll be in that state prison "We need to og to a library," Tsubaki finally said "good thinking Tsubaki," I said she did a quick smile but then looked out the window with a board expression why do people look out the window so much there's nothing out there that is interesting but it's making an awkward atmosphere unfortunately Soul and I got caught in the middle of it, "So where's the nearest library?" I asked "Well we're in Kentucky maybe West Virginia has something," Black*Star mumbled I heard him clearly nodded "west Virginia it is," Soul smirked and continued to drive it took about 2 hours to get to West Virginia we were close to finding a library, "Look Soul turn Left," I said he did as instructed and taa-daa we finally made it to a library we all went in a imminently went on a computer and started to look up about our group and what state prison they were taken too "Maka I found where they are," Black*Star said the three of us went over to his computer holy shit that place looked scary but yet easy to break in and out of it in a mere eh 15 minutes we searched it and found ALL the information we needed "Come on guys I think they are getting suspicious of us," Tsubaki said we printed the paper and ditched that place in a flash, "Okay so right now they are in Florida's state prison and maybe if we go there we can go to Mardi Gras in New Orleans," Black*Star said with a smile "all you want to do at Mardi Gras is look at the girls," Tsubaki said coldly okay so now their friendship is defiantly going downhill and this is the pair that had birthday sex when one turned 11 and now they are so cold, "Yum okay new rule you too must not fight or be cold towards one another so in other words get along or else Soul and I will lock you in a fucking janotors closet and not let you out till you to fuck," Tsubaki turned red Black*Star had a tint of pink on his cheeks I smirked Soul shook his head as we continued to drive south I can tell we were doing all we can to avoid cold weather or any signs of it in that matter, we drove into Virginia then into Tennessee and North Carolina and so far NOTHING was happening we stopped a few times to either eat or go bathroom but each time Black*Star flirted with another girl which resulted in either a hit in the head or an argument and when a boy flirted with Tsubaki they saw Black*Star and ran away crying with their tail between their legs I saw Black*Star smile each time they ran away Soul and I were already sick of it so next time we stop and it happens they are going in a janitor's closet and they better make up, We were just getting into Georgia Black*Star was complaining about how hungry he was so we had to stop once again I got the rope while Soul got the tape you know for purposes of two fighting still in love jealous of any other opposite gender attention two the other idiots and when we sat down right away Black*Star started to flirt with the girl who made me realize all the girls Black*star flirted with reminded me of Tsubaki and Tsubaki talked to the guys who either had a tattoo in a specific spot showed their arm muscles and had LARGE egos Tsubaki glared at the girl which made the girl uncomfortable so Tsubaki got up and went to flirt with a guy with blue hair and sort of like Black*Star's colored eyes Black*Star didn't see but once he got the girls phone number she left and he asked where Tsubaki was and now plan was in action Tsubaki was too busy "Where's Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked with a little worry in his voice she went somewhere with a big muscle dude into a closet it was kind weird but kind of expected when the guy was feelin up her ass," Soul said Black*Star looked mad we followed him Tsubaki hasn't noticed before Black*Star started to scream Soul taped his mouth shut and I tied his hands we threw him in a closet and when we came back Tsubaki was walking away from the guy "Where's Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked "We just saw him go in a closet with that girl from earlier but I think their having sex because there are now strange noises," Tsubaki looked mad and stomped right over to the direction we told her of the closet when she opened the door we pushed her and locked the two in "Make sure you don't strain your voice," I said Soul and I went back to the table enjoying our peaceful time together because we are going to need it and we made out it's always heaven when we do, and don't blame us we haven't kissed in a while.

**Black*Star and Tsubaki**

"What the hell is wrong with you," Tsubaki quietly said "what's wrong with me what got your panties in a twist at least I wasn't letting a chick feel up my ass," Black*star said back "What I didn't let anyone feel up my ass and why are you tied up was the girl you were having sex with take your money and ditched you?" Tsubaki said a fake said but annoyed voice "Okay listen up her hot stuff I wasn't having sex and Soul and Maka told me YOU were having sex in this closet," Tsubaki was a little taken back when he called her hot stuff she did like the name but didn't embrace it, "Black*star how the fuck am I having sex in a closet when we were in here before me," Tsubaki was now purely annoyed "Can you untie me and get the rest of this duct tape off my mouth?" Black*Star asked "Oh sure," Tsubaki said with a grin and ripped the tape off while Black*Star whined "Can you untie me now please," Tsubaki was surprised he actually said please she did Black*star just rubbed his red wrist which proved that he was moving around to much and let them dig into his skin Tsubaki wanted to aid him but didn't "Come on Black*Star let's just say we made up already or else we won't be early for Mardi Gras," Black*Star looked up "A god never lies so I'm not lying to Maka and Soul Tsubaki, even though I really want to see the chicks in bikini's," Black*star mumbled the last part but Tsubaki still heard and was still annoyed of Black*Star's behavior but why should she care "Fine then I guess we're stuck in here," Tsubaki said sitting down in the opposite corner "Black*star just letting you know I regret everything from your 11th birthday to earlier this morning," Tsubaki said with cold eyes Black*Star flinched "Is that so?" she nodded "Tsubaki you know what they say it's always hard getting over your first time and your first crush," This time it was Tsubaki who flinched "and what were those three words you said to me and I said four back?" Tsubaki stayed quiet "You said you only say those words to someone who's important and you want to stay in your life," Tsubaki couldn't hold it she started to silently cry " Tsubaki what we said that day I really did mean it and I regret nothing because to me those we one of the greatest days of my life and I hold onto them not try and push them away like someone I know," Black*star finally finished "Shut up Black*Star what is wrong with you why can't you just fucking hate me and get this over with," Tsubaki said still crying "Because I don't care what kind of fights we get into but I'll always love you and maybe in the future this fight was just a waste of time," Black*Star got up turned towards the door and kicked it down and started to walk away leaving Tsubaki there frozen she barely see's this side of Black*star in fact she barely remembers this side, all she knows is Black*Star was right about two things you never forget about your first time or your first love that she was true "Black*Star you're such an idiot but I guess it's in a good way," Tsubaki said to herself got up and dusted herself off and went towards the car which her friends were their waiting "Come on Tsubaki I still want to see Mardi Gras!" Black*Star shouted Tsubaki nodded jumping into the car next to Black*star and smiled he smiled back "You know I'm going to still be harsh on you to be stronger," Black*Star said "Good then our little fight would have been meaningless and what you said earlier this morning would be pointless," Tsubaki said smirking Black*star did too and rolled his eyes playfully "Well let's turn up the music," Maka happily said Soul did and a great song came on

**Baby you a song  
You ****make me wanna**** roll my windows down and cruise**

**Hey baby******

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the **South Georgia**** water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a **back road**** blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand ****new Chevy**** with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were **falling in love**** in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."**

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

When that **summer sun**** fell to its knees  
I looked at her and she looked at me  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right**

I put it in park and  
Grabbed my guitar  
And strummed a couple chords  
And sang from the heart  
Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell, I can't get you out of my head

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
Come on

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww, yeah.

It was a good time everyone had fun singing and in the end were laughing "Hey guys we are now entering Florida," Soul said as everyone smiled in response

**A.N. okay I first probably only song in this fanfiction I'm going to start writing chapter 12 since their wasn't school today I'm trying to take advantage of that but I took a nap and was distracted by watching Shakugan No Shana and there were these too creepy siblings that French kiss and it disgusted me but so far it's not bad but now I'm hurrying to writing chapter 12 also good news cheerleading is over but I'm in the play I'm working curtains anyways bye for now and don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. I'm typing as fast as my fingers can type without cramping them up man I need to hurry um I might do another song to fit the theme but right now I am mad because my father who ditched my mom and my eldest when I was a month old tried asking me for money ugh I feel like Maka developing a hatred towards men I wish I had a Soul in my life damn these animes make falling in love so easily I'm probably going to be alone in for the rest of my life if I ever do get a boyfriend then my frown will turn up-side down = anyways chapter 12 yyyyeeeeeeesssssss I did it, I did it, I did it (keep chanting) and chapter 12 begins now review**

We are finally in Florida and it is quite the view thank you Liz, Patty, Kidd, and Chrona for being brought to this state's prison "Should we get the four before or after Mardi Gras?" Black*star asked "After because it can always be ruin or we can be late so we'll bust them out sometime next week remember we need to plan and blue prints one thing for sure we'll have the four of them before March 17th," I said Black*star was about to open his mouth "St. Patrick's Day," he nodded "Soul pull up to a hotel so we can call it base make sure it's in Orleans so we won't be far from the festival," Soul nodded and continued to drive while Tsubaki, Black*star and I talked and turned on the radio

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up 

Tsubaki and UI screamed at the top of our lungs and laughed in the end "Damn keep singing like that and you'll make me go deaf," Soul said Black*Star nodded in agreement Soul was going to change the station till I stopped him, Tsubaki and I started to sing this reminds me of when we are going to bust out Liz, Patty, Chrona and Kidd

**One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you**

One way or another I'm gonna **see**** you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you**

I will drive past your house  
And if the **lights**** are all down  
I'll see who's around**

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'll get you, I'll get you  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your **bus**** downtown  
See who's hanging out**

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, **teenage kicks**** right through the night**

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see you  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win you  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna get you, get you, get you, get you  
One way or another

The boys joined in on us in that way "wasn't that the Blondie and The Undertones?" Soul asked I shook my head "It was originally but the radio was playing the One Direction version," Tsubaki answered "No wonder why my ears hurt," I punched him in the arm "Don't make fun of them," I stated "Maka you're not going to marry Harry," Soul said sighing "I could Tsubaki said she likes Zayn but we'll settle on any," I was in a daydream "Yeah these are coming from girls who supposable LOVE Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me the Horizon, exedra, exedra," Tsubaki and I took that offensively "Yeah they are the most rocking bands EVER and I would make out with Andy Biersack if he ever offered and I'll probably kidnap his ass," I was so happy right now "Yeah that now makes me feel so much better now I'm not getting those tickets,' Soul said "What tickets?" I asked "When we were in the library I was looking up Black Veil Brides tickets found four front row and back stage 50 for each person," Soul said I gasp "What the hell Soul!" I yelled "doesn't matter they are supposed to be sold in 1 minute when I did put a bid someone out bid me and Black*Star said that he found where everyone was," I was still mad "grrr," I growled "All well dream gone," Soul smirked "I'm mad leave go away," Soul stopped the car and got out and started walking "Soul what are you doing?!" I yelled he stopped in the middle while all of us where yelling " You told me to get away from you?!" everyone was screaming we really didn't realize until the horn went off that a truck was coming at full speed and Soul was right in the middle and swoosh it went right past us "SOUL!" I screamed I thought he got ran over Tsubaki looked scared Black*Star looked worried "Geez Maka don't need to scream I'm alive." I looked up and saw Soul "SOUL YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" I screamed Tsubaki and Black*Star looked pissed "What I didn't plan for that to happen so forget it," Soul said walking back into the car and started to drive to New Orleans which didn't take long and we got a really nice hotel with three bedrooms we weren't sure if Tsubaki or Black*Star were on good terms if they are then Soul will be sleeping on that bed making me almost cry that fucking bastard we argued on the elevator about it he kept on saying that it wasn't his fault and I suppose it was half and half I shouldn't have said that and HE SHOULDN'T HAVE listened to me but yeah I already know before the sunrise tomorrow we are going to some how end up in the same bed and I'm not really that mad as before when it just happened I got most of my anger out and I actually feel more relaxed in a way, Tsubaki and Black*Star are talking about defending and attacks and putting in demonstrations here and there okay in my mind I'm thinking they are on good terms and that's a good thing. "Alright there are 3 beds and one couch who gets what?" Black*Star stated/asked "Well are you and Tsubaki on good terms?" Soul asked they nodded "Then it's settled you, Tsubaki and Maka get the 3 beds and I'll get the couch," we all stared dumb folded how the hell did he come to that conclusion? "We want the couch because there is a huge flat screen T.V. in front of it," now it made sense "That is soo… true," we all rolled our eyes "Okay get those two long tables we are rolling out the plan then going shopping tomorrow is Mardi Gras and I want to go," I squealed we get everything up "okay we are all splitting up someone is going to be monitoring Black*Star train Tsubaki cause you two are defiantly going in Soul do you want to help or monitor?" I asked "You're better at monitoring so I'll go with black*star and Tsubaki," I nodded "Okay we'll need spy gear and a passcode and No it's not going to be Black*star," I said I already knew what Black*Star was going to suggest "Maka what about the day you're mom filed for a divorce?" I flinched but it wasn't a bad idea I nodded typed in 02142011 "Your mother filed for a divorce on Valentine's Day?" Soul asked "Yeah when she saw my papa in bed with five other women," I wiped a tear away "Alright let's go for Mardi Gras and for the mission," we all nodded got our money "Wait should we go to South Carolina get a house and then get them we can have everything ready for them," Tsubaki said quiet shyly "Maka I'm actually tired of running how about we just turn ourselves in we get less jail time and we won't need to worry we're already wanted we need to stop they'll get us eventually," I couldn't believe my ears I looked at Soul "the more we run the longer it is I mean if we were capture that day we left Brad there 2 years ago we could probably get one year left because we didn't do anything serious," they all had points "2 years already?" I asked they all nodded wow these 2 years few in flash all the four of us did was run "Maka I'm not saying we're giving up it's just that we're owning up to our mistakes," Tsubaki explained "We go to Mardi Gras the police station okay?" they all nodded as of now we were in the mall looking for cloths Tsubaki got a sparkling purple tank with blue skinny jeans I got sparkling green skinny jeans with knee high black and green converse and a shirt that said _Keep Calm Party On _and had a little Mardi Gras sign on the bottom Soul and Black*Star went casual I put on my leather jacket Soul got for me and went to party, Mardi Gras style we couldn't get drunk sadly we saw the parade and Soul danced with me Black*Star did the same with Tsubaki we saw two fat people fighting after all it was Fat Tuesday so it made sense and it was one of the best times and I truly had fun with my friends watching the fight was hilarious and now it was time for us to go it was almost 4 in the morning "Ready Maka?" Black*Star said as we entered the station after a L-O-N-G- drive, I nodded Tsubaki nodded then Soul we all took a deep breath the women looked p at us and looked frightened I walked right up she was fumbling for her gun "Hi I'm sure you know I'm Maka Albarn my friends Soul 'Eater" Evans, Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," the girl finally got her gun out but her hands were shaking which caused the gun to shake too "Stay w-where you are," she stuttered "What do you want?" she asked "we are turning ourselves in,"

**A.N. Unexpected twist of events like I said there is a happy ending but this might be shortening the story so next chapter might be about them in court next is finding the other four so that will already be 14 chapters I'm going to try and land on 20 or so chapter I need to think of theme's for each and they might be short so beware and at least there is an update and note an Author's note page and also today was the same day I updated chapter 11 which is on 03/3/2014 and I finished at 9:30p.m. exactly um alright thinking of theme's peace and remember to review so I can give shout out's **


End file.
